Draco's Party
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: Draco is bored out of his mind during one August afternoon,so what to do? Have a party of course!What happens when Draco invites the Weasleys,Snape, Harry,Hermione,Mc gonagall,Lupin,Sirius,and a whole bunch others over? Rated T for some mild swearing.
1. Draco's Brilliant Idea

Okay, first of all, this story is not a serious story, it is a humorus comedy for all of you out there who like a good laugh, especially if you have nothing to do. (Then again, what are ya doing in here in the humor section if ya want to find and read a serious story?) Since this is a comedy, the characters may appear out of character, so if you hate that kind of stuff, leave now! Otherwise, do feel welcome to read and laugh till your stomach aches with pain and rips open form laughing too hard. (Yes, I know I am gross and weird.) Please tell what you think afterwards, and if I should continue. You can give out ideas for what I should put in the story if you wish, but there'll be no guarantee that I will use them for sure.  
  
Now for the disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. These characters are all copyrighted by J.K. Rowling.

Once upon a boring summer day at the Malfoy mansion, Draco stared out the window, bored as ever. School was over for the holidays until September, and it was only the start of August, so he was stuck at his house. He had already done pretty much everything that a Malfoy would consider amusing and fun over a long summer holiday. So he sat, staring out the window, and sighed.  
  
Draco: I am bored! I need something new to do. I've already been mini golfing 6 times, played laser tag 15 times, been at the movies 8, went to the petting zoo 12, gone quidditch shopping 5, sweet shopping 17, and been to the amusement park 23-  
  
Lucius: (from his work room) 24!  
  
Draco: Err, 24 times! And it's only the start of August, and I am absolutely BORED!!!  
  
Then out of the blue, an idea popped into his head.  
  
Draco: Wait a minute! (A lightbulb flashes over his head) I'VE GOT AN IDEA!!!  
  
Then in a flash of light, the blond bolted into his father's office, to speak of his brilliant idea.  
  
Draco: Father, I have been thinking...  
  
Lucius: (looks up from his working desk) Why the bloody hell do you have a lightbulb floating over your head?  
  
Draco: What? (looks up at the lightbulb still shining over his head) oh. (reaches up and switches the idea lightbulb off and it disappears) Okay, continuing; I am completely and utterly bored around here! I've been mini golfing 6 times, played laser tag 15 times, been at the movies 8, went to the petting zoo 12, gone quidditch shopping 5, sweet shopping 17, and been to the amusement park 23 times!  
  
Lucius: 24 times, Draco.  
  
Draco: Whatever, 24 times! And now am dying of boredom! I have never been this bored since one of Professor Binn's Histroy of Magic classes!  
  
Lucius: ...and your point is...?  
  
Draco: My point is, I was wondering, if I could perhaps, have a summer slumber party here with all my friends! Please? (wow! Imagine Draco saying please! Weird image, huh?)  
  
Lucius: Oh, all right, but I don't want you inviting a certain few people.  
  
Draco: Who would they be?  
  
Lucius: takes a deep breath ( see if you can name all these ppl! XD ) The brainless duo who follow you around, the shrieking pug girl, the wolf guy, the greasy gothic freak with the large nose, the dog dude, the rat man, the boy with the toad who really sucks at potions, the long-bearded twinkly eyed geezer, the toad woman, the freaky fortune telling fraud with the magnified eyes, the peg-leg man with the weird eyeball, the half giant who talks funny, the muggle-obsessed red head, the chubby red head, the red head prank borthers, the red head who thinks he's so perfect, the innocent cute little girl red head, the red head boy who hangs out with scar head, the studying and exam-loving maniac mudblood girl who also hangs out with scar head, and most of all, NO CURSED SPECTACLE-WEARING SCAR-HEADED-ALWAYS- SAVING-THE-DAY HERO BOY IN MY HOUSE!!!  
  
Draco: ...they do have names you know, and that's not just a few people.  
  
Lucius: And those are the people I will not have in my house.  
  
Draco: But father, that was everyone I wanted to invite! Well...almost everyone...  
  
Lucius: Why don't you invite the dark lord along instead? I'm sure his death eaters would be happy to come too!  
  
Draco: VOLDEMORT?! But he-  
  
Lucius: Don't speak of his name, Draco!  
  
Draco: Ok, but 'He-who-must-not-be-named' and his death eaters will ruin everything, daddy!  
  
Lucius:...did you just call me daddy?  
  
Draco: err...no!  
  
Lucius: Right then. I will not have the rest of those hooligans in my house!  
  
Draco: I wasn't going to invite them all over! As if i'd want to invite that Potter boy and his loony friends to my house anyways! Wait a minute! (light bulb shines over his head That gives me an idea!)  
  
Lucius: Would you please shut that thing off!  
  
Draco: Sorry. (switches lightbulb off) What if Potter and his friends did come? It would make things alot more interesting...  
  
Lucius: I TOLD YOU THAT I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT POTTER BOY IN MY-  
  
Narcissa: What the devil is going on in here?!  
  
Draco: I wanted to have a party with my friends, but father won't let me invite all of them!  
  
Narissa: A party?! Oh Draco! What a splendid idea to get all your friends to come over here! It's been such along time since you've seen them! (turns around to Lucius) Lucius! We should let his friends over for a little bonding. He hasn't been in contact with them for ages, and the boy needs a party like this to cheer him up! I think this will be just the thing!  
  
Lucius: But-  
  
Narissa: Not another word! It's settled then! (walks out of the study) A party! Now why didn't I think of that?!  
  
Lucius groaned, defeated.

Lucius: Alright Draco, you may have your party with those Hogwarts nutters. But I must lay out a few rules. First of all, no mess! Another, no alcohol! I will be working, so please keep the noise level down! You may use our pool, but no diving in the shallow end. No food or drinks in the pool or jacuzzi. And most importantly, no bugging me unless you or someone else is dying! Unless it's that Potter boy or any other mudbloods, then you may let them die.  
  
Draco: Oh thank you daddy! hugs him  
  
Lucius: o0; Yes...you're welcome...(pries Draco off) And your friends must bring some of their own party snacks, because we're not shopping for all of them!  
  
Draco: Ok! I'll start making the invitations!  
  
Lucius sighed.

Lucius: Why do I have this horrible feeling that I know i'm going to regret this?!  
  
And so, the happy, not-so-bored-anymore boy bounded up the stairs to make his invitations. 'This is going to be the best party ever!' Draco beamed as he reached his room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do ya think so far? Please review and i'll post up the next chapter real soon (as in tomorrow or a couple of days)


	2. Delivering Invitations! part 1

Hello all! Here's the second chapter of insanitee, soooo....ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters! All J.K. Rowling's!!!  
  
Draco worked hard and long and he finally got all his invitations done. 'That's all of them!' Draco finally announced after a hard day of work. Draco summoned his faithful Eagle owl, tying all the letters to it's leg, and sending him out the window. 'Fly away and deliver the invitations, my loyal pet!' Draco called into the wind, as the owl swooped into the sunlight.  
  
Draco's maginificent owl swooped down to the Burrow, dropping off the invitation to the Weasley's, but before doing so, a little hyper active owl (Pigwigeon, who else?!) came flying around the Eagle owl's head, buzzing with many questions. The larger owl was becomming rather annoyed with this.  
  
Then, a painful HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!! was heard as Ron rushed to the window.  
  
Ron: Oi! Pigwigeon! Stop all that racket! Percy's gonna have a fit at me again!  
  
Draco's owl swooped down towards Ron, dropping the invitations.  
  
Ron: Hey! That's not Pig? Where did Pig go?! Pig?! PIG?!?!  
  
Pigwigeon: hoooooooo.....(translation: oooooooowwwwww)  
  
Ron looked down from the kitchen window, and saw him lying on the ground.  
  
Ron: Silly bird...  
  
Ron went out the door to scoop up the poor harassed Pigwigeon off the ground, then took him inside to his cage, despite the great hooting and fuss Pigwigeon made.  
  
Ron: Now that that's taken care of, let's see what this thing is. Oh, Pig! Be quiet for once!  
  
Ron opened the neat invitation, just as an angry Percy came bounding down the stairs.  
  
Percy: Oi! Ron, get that bird to keep quiet already! I can't work on the new cauldron models with all this-what's that you got there? Is that to you? Because if it isn't, you know you really shouldn't be-  
  
Ron: It's to all of us Percy, now let me read it, geez...BLOODY MERLIN!!  
  
Ron stared wide-eyed at the letter, hand shaking. Poor Ron look absolutely horrified at what he had just read.  
  
Percy: What?! Did father lose his job or something?! Ministy blow up?! Let me see that!!  
  
Percy quickly snatched the paper, fear creeping over him on what terrible news awaited on the parchment. He read the top...  
  
_ Dear Weasleys  
  
You have been invited to..._

** DRACO'S BORED OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND SUPER SUMMER SLUMBER PARTY!!!**  
  
Percy didn't read the rest, but simply, threw the invitation on the ground, annoyed.  
  
Percy: This is what you got me all worked up about?! Some stupid party?!  
  
Ron: Percy, don't you get it!? This is from Malfoy! That stupid pure blooded, muggle hater that always insults and pokes fun at us! And now, he's just invited us to his party! Doesn't it all just seem...THE SLIGHTEST BIT WRONG?!  
  
Just then, a cheerful bouncing Molly came striding in the kitchen.  
  
Molly: What's this we've got here?!  
  
Molly bent over to pick up the invitation and read it over, adopting neither Percy's or Ron's reactions.  
  
Molly: A party?! Oh isn't that just wonderful?! How very generous of them to do that!  
  
Percy: Mother, you know I can't go! I have got loads of work to do for the ministry!  
  
Ron: And mom, this is Malfoy we are talking about here! There is no way you are making us go!  
  
Molly: They must have put alot of effort to make this party, and they were very kind to invite you! You are going to this party, and that's final!  
  
At that moment, the twins apparated downstairs.  
  
Fred: Did somebody just say the word 'party?'  
  
George: We'd love to go too!  
  
Molly: Well, i'm glad to see someone's enthusiastic about this!  
  
Fred: Who's party?  
  
Ron: The evil pure blooded, Weasley-insulting, mudblood haters of doom!  
  
George:...come again?  
  
Percy: He means the Malfoy's.  
  
George and Fred looked at each other wide-eyed, as two large grins began to spread across their faces.  
  
George: We'll go get ready!  
  
Fred: Ditto that!  
  
The two apparated to their rooms in a flash.  
  
Molly: You two better not be planning to bring along your inventions!  
  
Ron: Oh mom, do we have to go?!  
  
Molly: Yes! We are all going! Well, except me and Arthur. We won't be able to stay, but we can drop you off.  
  
Ron: But..that's not fair! You can't just make us go without you and dad! It could all be a trap!  
  
Molly: This is not a trap and any joke! You are going! there won't be another word about it!  
  
Ron groaned in defeat, as his mother walked out of the kitchen to the laundry room. (let's just say they have a laundry room, even if they don't!)  
  
Ron: Well, i'd better go fellytone (telephone) Harry to see if he's coming along too. Percy, send our owl, Errol the Ancient to Malfoy, giving him our reply that we'll be there.  
  
Percy: But i've got loads of work to do! Since when is it that the younger brother bosses around the older one?! Oh all right! But no more favours after this! Stupid Malfoys...  
  
Meanwhile, at Private Drive, Harry sat down for dinner, depressingly picking at his bacon. (What's that you say? Bacon's only for breakfast?! It can be eaten for dinner too you know! Me and my family ate bacon for dinner before!) Harry sighed depressingly, for poor Harry had been as bored as Draco. (except even worse off, cause he couldn't go to the amusement parks and sweet shopping and all the other fun things, like Draco had done, so he had suffered this boredom as long as the summer holidays had started, where Harry has almost gone bored to the point of insanity.)  
  
The Dursely's were getting quite bored too, having nothing to talk about, since no school or work was happening. Draco's owl broke the boring silence though, as it swooped through the open window, dropping Harry's letter, flying out the open door (Geez, ya think these ppl would take a hint and close the door with all the roaming maniacs and rabies- infested racoons in the neighbourhood!)  
  
Vernon: NO! NOT THE ATTACK OF THE RUDDY OWLS AGAIN!!!  
  
Dudely: AAAAHHH!!!! DON'T LET THEM HURT ME MOMMY!  
  
Petunia: Don't worry, my precious little Duddykins! Mommy won't let the mean nasty owl hurt you! (grabs a broom) OUT! OUT! YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!! SHOO!!!  
  
Draco's poor owl recieved a great whacking on the head before it could retreat, luckily, dropping the letter in Harry's bacon before it flew out.  
  
Dudely: KEEP THEM AWAY! KEEP THEM AWAY!!!  
  
Harry: It's gone now, and there's a letter for me!  
  
Vernon: Well, gee! Who else?!  
  
Harry eagarly opened the letter. Inside was a neatly folded invitation with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. He opened the letter, and was rather shocked to see what was inside. Written in neat green ink, was Draco's invitation.  
  
_Dear Harry Potter_  
  
_ You have been invited to...  
_

**DRACO'S BORED OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND SUPER SUMMER SLUMBER PARTY!!! **

_Who: Draco Malfoy _

_What: A Summer party _

_Where: My mansion (turn over invitation for a map to my mansion) _

_When: Tomorrow (terribly sorry for such short notice) 6:00-12:00pm _

_ Why: Because I am seriously bored out of my mind (as I am sure many of you are as well) _

_How: Transportation depends on you! _

_Extra things: Bring your bathing suit and towel, because we will be swimming in my swimming pool (jacuzzi included!). Bring some party food, drinks and/or candy too, because we won't be supplying the party food. (not my idea!) You may also bring your house pet, if you wish. And please send me an answer back, saying if you can come or not ASAP! Because I will need to know the number of people coming. Hope you can come!  
  
Draco Malfoy_  
  
Harry looked at what he just read, stunned. Sure, he was really bored to the point of going crazy, but go to a party a Malfoys?! Harry didn't know what to think. 'It could be a trap, or just a joke' Harry thought. But if he was invited, Ron and Hermione were probably called along too. 'Any place but the Dursely's' Harry thought finally. 'And if it realy is a trap, at least it's in a masion with my friends.' Harry came to his conclusion.  
  
Harry: Can I go to Malfoy's slumber party?!  
  
Vernon: Is this another one of your freaky friends?  
  
Harry: Well, actually, more of an enemy-errr...ya! Freaky friend! That's it...  
  
Petunia: he's hiding something Vernon...  
  
Vernon: Ah, fine! As long as you're out of my site!  
  
Harry: Thank you!  
  
Harry rushed up to his room with his ticket to freedom form the Dursely's, in hand. He took some paper from underneath his bed, and wrote;  
  
_ Dear Malfoy  
  
I will be attending your summer slumber party. I will bring Hedwig along, and for food, I will bring..._  
  
Harry thought for a moment, then if finally came to him.  
  
Harry: I'll just cook some bacon!  
  
Harry continued his reply;  
  
_for food, I will bring bacon. I will see you there tomorrow.  
_  
_ Harry Potter_  
  
Harry tied the reply to Hedwig's leg, showing her where to go by using the map on the back of the invitation, and sent her off towards Draco's house.  
  
Harry: Now i'll phone Hermione to see if she's got an invitation!  
  
_To be continued..._

Please give reviews!!!


	3. Delivering Invitations! part 2 unexpecte...

Okay, I won't be postin' any chapters for the next 5 or 6 days, cause i'll be away on vacation. I also noticed that there's a few spacing mistakes I forgot to make when posting the first 2 chapters. I'll fix those ASAP. For now, here's the 3rd chapter for now. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! You know the drill!   
  
The very battered owl of Draco's now flew over Neville's garden, (well, it was really his grandmother's garden, cause he's living with her in her house, so the garden is her property, not his. Okay, i'll shutup now.) where he was seen crouching down, playing with his pet toad, Trevor. The owl dropped the invitation infront of Neville. Now, poor Neville wasn't expecting this, and when it landed infront of him, he nearly fell over ontop of Trevor!  
  
Neville: AAAAHHH!!!! OMIGOD!!!  
  
Neville kept his balance to avoid crushing his toad. He then looked down at his feet.  
  
Neville: A letter...for...me?!  
  
Fingers trembling, Neville opened the letter to reveal the invitation...  
  
_Dear Longbottom  
  
You have been invited to..._

**DRACO'S BORED OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND SUPER SUMMER SLUMBER PARTY!!!**  
  
_Who: Draco Malfoy _

_What: A Summer party _

_Where: My mansion (turn over invitation for a map to my mansion) _

_When: Tomorrow (terribly sorry for such short notice) 6:00-12:00pm (you may leave earlier if you wish) _

_Why: Because I am seriously bored out of my mind (as I am sure many of you are as well) _

_How: Transportation depends on you! Extra things: Bring your bathing suit and towel, because we will be swimming in my swimming pool (jacuzzi included!). Bring some party food, drinks and/or candy too, because we won't be supplying the party food. (not my idea!) You may also bring your house pet, if you wish. And please send me an answer back, saying if you can come or not ASAP! Because I will need to know the number of people coming. Hope you can come!_  
  
Neville was paralyzed in shock at first, but then, he screamed and dropped the invitation, sending poor Trevor hopping into the bushes. 'No! Trevor! Come back!' Neville cried franticaly as he jumped to his feet, grabbing Trevor. 'Sorry about that Trevor.' Neville apologized to his toad. Neville then remembered what he had just read. He almost screamed again, but thought better of it, not wanting to go through the same ordeal he had just experienced. He knew that Gran would make him go no matter what. So he wrote his reply;  
  
_Dear Malfoy  
  
I can come. I will bring my toad, Trevor along with me, as well as Gran's cooking, for the food you asked us to bring.  
  
Neville Longbottom._  
  
Neville tied the reply to Trevor, and sent him down the road towards Draco's home.  
  
Neville: HOP LIKE THE WIND, TREVOR! I sure hope that map on the invitation will help him find his way...oh-no! I forgot! (slaps forehead) How am I going to get to the party without the map on the invitation?! I sure hope Trevor gets back by tomorrow before the party.  
  
The owl of Draco's now flew limply over Pansy Parkinson's house.  
  
Pansy: Oh, I am soooooooooooooo bored! I wish my dear Draco would send me something...  
  
At that moment, Draco's owl flew through the open door (yeesh! Another open door?!) and dropped the invitation onto Pansy's lap.  
  
Pansy: (squeals) ooooooohhh! I bet it's from Draco!  
  
Pansy opened the invitation and read it;

_Dear Pansy Parkinson_  
  
_You have been invited to..._

**DRACO'S BORED OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND SUPER SUMMER SLUMBER PARTY!!!**  
  
_Who: Draco Malfoy_

_What: A Summer party _

_Where: My mansion (turn over invitation for a map to my mansion) _

_When: Tomorrow (terribly sorry for such short notice) 6:00-12:00pm (you may leave earlier if you wish) _

_Why: Because I am seriously bored out of my mind (as I am sure many of you are as well) _

_How: Transportation depends on you! _

_Extra things: Bring your bathing suit and towel, because we will be swimming in my swimming pool (jacuzzi included!). Bring some party food, drinks and/or candy too, because we won't be supplying the party food. (not my idea!) You may also bring your house pet, if you wish. And please send me an answer back, saying if you can come or not ASAP! Because I will need to know the number of people coming. Hope you can come!_  
  
Pansy shrieked in delight.  
  
Pansy: I knew it! I knew it was him! Oh, I can't wait!!! I bet Mr. Snooglekins will want to come to! Isn't that right Mr. Snoogly poogly?  
  
Pansy's poor white fluffy cat ran away from site.  
  
Pansy: Oooooh! I bet he's getting ready! I'm going to get ready too!  
  
Pansy grabbed some paper and a bright pink fluffy pen, and wrote;  
  
_My dear beloved Draco...  
  
Yes! I will come! I shall bring many mouth-watering treats of delight for the party (and also some more just for you of course, my lovely Drakykins!) My cat Mr. Snooglekins would love to come too! I will see you there, my love!  
  
With All my love, Pansy Parkinson_  
  
Pansy sighed dreamily as she decorated the reply in pink hearts, then tied it to her cat to go deliver. (Imagine that! A cat delivering mail! What's that? Yes, I believe that toads can deliver mail too, as long as they're given a good detailed map on where they must deliver it to! If a cat can deliver mail, then so can a toad! )  
  
Barely able to fly, Draco's poor owl flew over where Crabbe and Goyle were shooting sligshots at the squirrels and birds and other weird creatures in the wizarding world.  
  
Crabbe: (looks up) What's that?  
  
Goyle: (points) It's a bird!  
  
Crabbe: It's a plane!  
  
Goyle: No! It's...actually a bird!  
  
Crabbe: Really?  
  
Goyle: Ya...I think...  
  
The owl dropped two invitations on the boys, then flew off to make the second half of the deliveries, before being attacked by a flock of crows in a nearby tree.  
  
Goyle: It was a bird! I knew it!  
  
Crabbe: Ya think it'll be okay?  
  
Goyle: It did look pretty hurt and tired. Maybe we should help it...  
  
Both: ...NAH!!!  
  
The two boys greedily opened their invitations, not noticing Draco's poor Eagle owl being mauled by the merciless mob of crows.  
  
They read over the invitations, happy, (although not quite sure on what the invitation was about) and wrote their replies, saying that they could go. All they knew was that they had to go to Draco's house. They tied the replies to their owl that they shared, which happened to be a siamese twin owl, (please don't ask) and sent it off into the sky. One head wanted to go one way, but the other wanted to go the opposite, then they both knocked their heads inot one another, trying to change thier direction, and went clumsily flapping off in a random direction.  
  
Just then, Draco's owl finally escaped the crows, and flew off in the opposite direction from the two headed owl.  
  
Goyle: Hey, wait a second...wasn't that Malfoy's owl?  
  
Crabbe: uuhhh.....sht! Let's run, so we don't look guilty!  
  
The two boys stupidly ran from the park, and into Crabbe's house, not noticing that the owl had left.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Granger resident, Hermione was talking on the phone to Harry.  
  
Hermione: Honestly Harry! An invitation to Draco's party? You've got to be joking! What's that? No, I have not gotten an invitation to his party! Is this some sort of joke of yours and Ron's?! Oh, now if you'll excuse me, an owl just dropped something off for me.  
  
Hermione opened the invitation, mumbling 'Draco's party, as if!' she read over the invitation...  
  
_Dear Hermione Granger  
  
You have been invited to..._

__   
  
**DRACO'S BORED OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND SUPER SUMMER SLUMBER PARTY!!!**

Hermione fainted before she could read the rest.  
  
Harry: Hermione? Hermione? Are you still there? Hellooooo?!  
  
_To be continued..._  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! It helps me keep going and gives me inspiration! :)


	4. Delivering Invitations! part 3 Recieving...

I'm back, but not without the next chapter!! :-D Thank you so much for all your reviews! I feel so inspired to continue with all your positive reviews! (i'm not lying! I really mean it!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I tell ya! Not mine!!! All J.K. Rowling's!!  
  
Trelawney was sitting in her house, bending over her crystal ball with her large magnified eyes and tackey jewelry.  
  
Trelawney: ah....I see an invitation that brings exciting events comeing to me!  
  
Trelawney went to her window, and surely enough, Draco's beat-up owl flew to Trelawney's window, dropping the invitation in her hands.  
  
Trelawney opened the invitation slowly, fingers trembling, as if suspecting anthrax or a time bomb.  
  
_ Dear Professor Trelawney  
  
you have been invited to...  
  
_**DRACO'S BORED OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND SUPER SUMMER SLUMBER PARTY!!!**

_Who: Draco Malfoy _

_What: A Summer party _

_Where: My mansion (turn over invitation for a map to my mansion) When: Tomorrow (terribly sorry for such short notice) 6:00-12:00pm _

_Why: Because I am seriously bored out of my mind (as I am sure many of you are as well) _

_How: Transportation depends on you! Extra things: Bring your bathing suit and towel, because we will be swimming in my swimming pool (jacuzzi included!). Bring some party food, drinks and/or candy too, because we won't be supplying the party food. (not my idea!) You may also bring your house pet, if you wish. And please send me an answer back, saying if you can come or not ASAP! Because I will need to know the number of people coming. Hope you can come!  
  
Draco Malfoy_  
  
Trewlawney: Ah, just as I have predicted! Though I feel another prediction coming! The deliverer of this invitation will expreience something tragic as he takes his leave!  
  
Draco's owl flew away quickly, wanting to get away from crazy Trelawney as soon as possible, and stayed high in the sky to evade people and mobs of crows that lurked in the trees, but not before crashing into a powerline, being severly electricuted, but surprisingly not killed.  
  
Trelawney wrote her reply;  
  
_Dear Mr. Malfoy  
  
I accept your invitation to this event, despite the warnings my super natural powers have told me. I shall bring...yummy stuff...  
  
Sybyll Trelawney_  
  
Trelawney sent her owl to deliver the reply to Draco, and went out to buy some 'yummy food' from the Wizard Supermarket.  
  
Draco's poor half-dead owl now flew over Snape's house, still having to deliver half of the invitations originally assigned. Snape was sitting at his work desk, looking over the last of the OWLS marks, when suddenly-  
  
WHAM!!! Draco's owl flew straight into Snape's window.  
  
Snape: What the bloody hell?!  
  
Snape got up and went to the window. The owl slid down the glass, leaving a mess of feathers, blood and owl guts stuck to the window (nasty, I know, but live with it people! This is supposed to be an insane crazy fic! Geez!) Snape peeled the poor squashed owl off the window with a spatula, face wrinkled in disgust. ( yes, a spatula, don't ask how or why.)  
  
Snape: What a stupid bird to have smashed into a window like that! Then again, owls were always stupid. Wait a minute...who the hell would be sending a letter to me?!  
  
Snape had spotted the invitation labeled to Snape, still clutched in the owl's talons. It couldn't be from the ministy or Dumbledore, since this was an owl he did not recognize.  
Snape took the invitation, opened it and read over;  
  
_ Dear Professor Snape  
  
you have been invited to...  
  
_ **DRACO'S BORED OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND SUPER SUMMER SLUMBER PARTY!!!**

_Who: Draco Malfoy _

_What: A Summer party _

_Where: My mansion (turn over invitation for a map to my mansion) _

_When: Tomorrow (terribly sorry for such short notice) 6:00-12:00pm _

_Why: Because I am seriously bored out of my mind (as I am sure many of you are as well) _

_How: Transportation depends on you! _

_Extra things: Bring your bathing suit and towel, because we will be swimming in my swimming pool (jacuzzi included!). Bring some party food, drinks and/or candy too, because we won't be supplying the party food. (not my idea!) You may also bring your house pet, if you wish. And please send me an answer back, saying if you can come or not ASAP! Because I will need to know the number of people coming. Hope you can come!  
  
Draco Malfoy_  
  
Snape: A slumber party?! What is this boy thinking?! He must be incredibly bored to have invited me along to this! Oh well, may as well, go since there's nothing interesting in my life happening right now.  
  
Snape grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it;  
  
_ Dear Mr. Malfoy  
  
I will attend your party. I will attempt to cook something for food, but don't say I didn't warn you if you get food poisoning from whatever I cook.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
P.S. Your owl died when it smashed into my window, if you're wondering where it went._  
  
Snape tied the parchment to his pet Raven (let's just say he has a Raven, ok? It's called imagination! ) and sent it to deliver the reply, along with all the other invitations that Draco had given to his now-dead owl.  
  
Snape: Now, what to cook?  
  
Snape picked up Draco's mutilated owl. 'And what about this piece of roadkill?' he asked himself. Then, he put the two questions together. 'I have just the thing...' Snape grinned.  
  
Back at the Malfoy mansion, the sun had almost now set behind the hills, and Draco awaited the replies.  
  
Draco: What is taking them?! Oh well, i'll go take a snooze, by then, maybe someone's reply will have arrive.  
  
But Draco sat up in bed worrying that night. What if none of them can't come? What if no one WANTS to come? Why isn't my Eagle owl back yet? Is he okay?  
  
Draco drifted off to sleep, leaving his thoughts behind, but only two hours later, to be interupted by a racket outside his window. Draco rubbed his eyes sleepily, and opened the window. In flew 5 owls(unless you count Crabbe and Goyle's two headed owl as 2 separate owls, the that would make 6 owls), a cat, a raven, and a voice from the mailbox outside that said 'You've got mail!'  
  
Draco: Since when the hell did we get a mailbox?! Oh well, i'll worry about that later. Looks like half the replies are here!  
  
Draco spotted the snowy owl, figuring that it was Harry's owl, Hedwig. He opened Harry's reply, smiled and rubbed his hands together in an evil fasion. 'Execellent...' Draco grinned. 'Now! For the next one!' Draco beamed, as he saw Errol and opened the Weasley's reply. 'Good. Good.' Draco smiled. He looked at the fluffy white cat.  
  
'A cat delivering mail? Now that's something you don't see everyday!' Draco said aloud as he untied Pansy's reply. He read over, glad that she could come, and even more glad about the amount of sweets she was bringing, but quite disgusted at the amount of romantic gushy words and pink hearts decorated on the paper.  
  
Then he spotted the siamese twin owl, one head nipping at the other, trying to pull away from one another. 'It could only be Crabbe and Goyle' Draco thought to himself. He opened the reply, very happy seeing that they could come. He expected they would.

Then a toad hopped in the window. Draco looked very surprised to see a toad delivering mail, and then immidiately thought 'Neville'. Draco opened the reply. He wondered if inviting Neville would be such a good idea. 'Just as long as he doesn't explode anything.' Draco thought. he wouldn't really be able to at this party, unless they would be playing some kind of potions game. 'Not a bad idea. Maybe I can ask Snape to make the potions too!' Draco thought. Just then, a raven nipped at Draco's finger to grab his attention.  
  
Draco: OW! What the- who the bloody hell would send a Raven to do an owl's job?! Speaking of owls, my eagle owl should have been back hours ago!  
  
Draco angrily took the reply from the Raven's leg, along with all the other invitations attatched to it's leg.  
  
Draco: And it stole all my invitations too! Honestly! Who could be so stupid as to own such a dumb foul bird!  
  
Draco opened the reply, seeing it was from Snape. 'Oh..' Draco said sheepishly, seeing that the Raven was owned by the head of his house. Draco read the reply, delighted the potions master could come, but somewhat disturbed at the food part of the reply. 'Oh well.' Draco sighed. Maybe it'll be good. Then he read the P.S. at the bottom.  
  
Draco: ...so that's where he went...and that also explains why all the invitations are attatched to the raven...crp, i'm gonna need a backup owl...  
  
Draco looked at Snape's raven, since it was Snape's window that killed his owl, he decided Snape should let him use a bird as a replacement. The raven didn't look too happy at the insults that Draco had thrown at him though. (Yes, the raven could understand him. Ravens are VERY smart birds you know!) Draco lay down on his bed.  
  
Draco: That's right. Come here...yes...look at the candy I have for you! (holding a pack of skittles) Good boy! Now just to tie these to your foot...  
  
Raven: Caw!! (translation: No!)  
  
Draco: Ow! He bit me! Bad crow!  
  
Raven: CAW! CAW! CAW! CAW! CAW! CAW! CAW! CAW!!! Translation: I AM NOT A CROW YOU STUPID BOY! I AM A RAVEN! LET ME SPELL IT FOR YOU! R-A-V-E-N! RAVEN!!! SIMPLE?! (And that's how smart ravens are! :D )  
  
Draco: Fine! Be that way!  
  
Angry, Draco stuck out his tounge out at the Raven, and beckoned for Hedwig. Since Hedwig was always so eagar to deliver mail, she let Draco tie the rest of the invitations to her and sent her to go deliver the rest.  
  
Hedwig flew out the window with a happy 'Hoot!' which most likely meant, 'Hooray!' and soared into the night sky.  
  
Draco then went down to the talking mail box, and saw Hermione's reply, saying that she would come, despite the long way and trouble, and bring some pop and chips.  
  
Draco: Sheesh! Muggles!  
  
Now, this story is going WAY too slow, so i'm just gonna speed it up a few notches and say that Hedwig sucessfully delivered the rest of the invitations, and returned to Draco's house.  
  
Before daybreak, Draco outside his window got another racket of animals; 5 owls, a phonix (who else, but Fawkes?! :D ) and a grey hippogriff. (Buckbeak!! )  
  
Draco: I've seen that hippogriff before somewhere! I can't lay my finger on it though...oh well!  
  
Draco got all the replies. Mc gonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, and Umbridge said that they could come. Peter Pettitgrew and Mad- eye Moody said that they couldn't make it. Satisfied, Draco sent Hedwig back to Harry with a thank you note, then crawled into bed, thinking of all the fun stuff they would do tomorrow.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please keep up the reviews folks! Thanx! :)


	5. Guest Arrivals! Let the Party Begin!

Okay, I've decided to post this chapter before I go away for 5 days ( again XD ). Thanks again for all your reviews, peeps! It really helps! From this chapter on, things get more crazy, because my insane friend will be helping me write this! She just said to go read and review her fics. yamatadragon is her user name. But don't run away yet! Read this first! Please? Now, let us begin with the insanity!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Oh yea! I don't own Digimon either.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were desperatly wandering the streets of someplace not too far from Draco's house, yet not too close either, attempting to find their way to his mansion.  
  
Crabbe: Are you sure we go this way?  
  
Goyle: Ya, the map says that we go north  
  
Crabbe: Ya, but this is east!  
  
Goyle: No it isn't, it's west!  
  
Crabbe: That's still not north!  
  
Goyle: North? Why are we going north?! That's where Santa lives!  
  
Crabbe: Hey! Ever thought that Draco might actually be Santa?!  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
(Crabbe and Goyle imagine Draco in a santa suit, driving a sleigh with reindeer, and merrily giving toys to little kids)  
  
Crabbe & Goyle:... NAH!!! What the hell were we thinking?!  
  
Meanwhile, back at Draco's house...  
  
Draco: Where are they?! They are 30 seconds late! I sure hope father's new security dogs don't tear them up too bad.  
  
Neville then walked up to the door, holding Trevor, dragging a rotweiler dog biting his butt behind him.  
  
Neville: Sorry i'm late by 30 seconds  
  
Draco: Actually, that would be 38 seconds  
  
Neville then shoved a bag into Draco's face.  
  
Draco: Uhh...what is this?  
  
Neville: It's my grandmother's cooking! Like I said I would bring in the reply!  
  
Draco:...and what would that be?  
  
Neville: Peanut Butter Pie!  
  
Draco:...uuum...right....thank you....i'll just put that in the kitchen...  
  
Draco mumbled to himself ' Peanut Butter Pie?! What a nutter...a peanut nutter. Hey! Rhymes with Peanut Butter! Like the pie he made! Ha ha!'  
  
Draco was chuckling amusingly to himself at his own little corny joke, that he almost didn't hear that dreaded mushy voice.  
  
Pansy: Oh Drakykins!!!  
  
Draco: Oh my god...I must have been really bored yesterday to have invited her! Oh well, just as long as she doesn't hang onto me for the whole time like a leech as she always does at school! At least I know that Potter will keep to his own buisness more! Wait! I invited Potter?!  
  
Pansy strided into the kitchen as she shook off another Rotweiler, trying to attack Pansy and her cat.  
  
Draco: Down boy!  
  
Draco pulled the dog away from Pansy, and shooed him outside.  
  
Neville: Uuuhh, Malfoy, the dog still has me!  
  
Draco: I'll be there in a minute!  
  
Neville: It hurts!  
  
Draco: I said i'll be there in a minute okay?! Yeesh! So impatient!  
  
Pansy: I brought my sweets and Mr. Snooglekins along with me too!  
  
Draco: Argh! Get him away! I hate cats!  
  
Mr. Snooglekins: Hiisssssss! (translation: And I hate you too!)  
  
Pansy: Where should I put the sweets?  
  
Pansy took out two giant bags of candy, and Draco stood there, drooling.  
  
Draco: Holy sock! I think I just died and went to heaven! Maybe inviting Pansy wasn't such a bad idea after all!  
  
Pansy: Sorry, didn't hear you Drakey! What did you say?  
  
Draco: Oh! I just said...put the sweets on the counter behind me here!  
  
Pansy: And where should I put Mr. Snooglekins?  
  
Draco pointed to the garbage can beside Pansy. Pansy looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
Pansy: Oh, now you hurt his feelings!  
  
Draco: No! No! I was only joking! Eer...put him in my dad's office. Down that hall, three doors down on the right.  
  
Draco pointed down one of the three halls that led from the kitchen. Draco grinned to himself as Pansy set down the sweets she promised, and she skipped down the hall to what was not the den, but the Boiler Room of DOOM!!! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!!!  
  
Snape then walked in with his pet raven on his shoulder, and a security Doberman dog biting his leg, and also carrying his recipe of disaster. Neville was picking up his toad when he saw Snape.  
  
Neville: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! STALKER!!!!  
  
The startled Rotweiler let go of Nevilles leg and dashed outside. Neville dropped Trevor, and Snape's raven dove for the poor toad.  
  
Trevor: Croak! (Translation: Save me!)  
  
Snape luckily grabbed his raven before it reached the toad.  
  
Snape: Bad Raven!  
  
Snape took out a rolled up 'Daily Prophet' newspaper and whacked his raven as punishment.  
  
Raven: ;; CAW!!!  
  
Draco: Professor! You made it!  
  
Snape whacked the newspaper on the Doberman that was hanging onto his leg with it's teeth, sending it running outside, and handed Draco a bowl of suspicious-looking meat and noodles mixed together with feathers sticking out. Draco was about to ask what it was, but another voice cut in.  
  
'What the bloody hell is that?!'  
  
yes, it was Ron, accompanied by his 3 brothers, sister, and their two owls, Pigwidgeon and Errol. Fred and Geroge were fighting off the 2 security poodle dogs.  
  
Percy: Ron, speak to your professor more respectfully!  
  
Ron imitated what Percy had just said, in a mocking voice, adding on 'Honestly Percy! You are such a suck up!', making Percy stomp on Ron's foot.  
  
George: Oh, grow up you two!  
  
Fred: Ya!  
  
Percy: Speak for yourselves! Pulling pranks on everyone 24/7!  
  
Fred: Hey! It's what we live to do!  
  
George: And we can't be technically pulling pranks on people 24/7, cause we're sleeping for at least 10 hours! It's more like 14/7. I think that's right, but i'm not sure, cause I-  
  
Percy: All right! I get it!  
  
Draco: What is that you cooked, sir?  
  
Snape: Owl lasagna.  
  
Draco looked horrified at the moment.  
  
Draco: What owl would that be, sir?  
  
Ron: Do I want to know?  
  
Draco: Wait! I recognize that feather!  
  
Draco picked out a feather from the mushed up noodels and meat.  
  
Draco: MY PET OWL!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Poor Draco started to hysterically sob.  
  
George: Can I throw up now?  
  
Snape: Trust me, Malfoy, it was hopelessly smeared all over my window when it crashed. It didn't have a strand of life left in it. And what was I supposed to do? Throw it in the garbage or bury it in the dirt?!  
  
Fred: uuh...yea! That's exactly what you're supposed to do to a dead pet, you sicko! Not barbeque it for some party!  
  
Snape: How did you know I used a barbeque?!  
  
Neville: I thought when you make lasagna, you put it in the oven. That's what my grandma always did!  
  
Snape: Well, how the hell am I supposed to know?!  
  
Ron: Is it too late to turn back?  
  
Percy leaned out the door to check if their parents will still there. They were just pulling out.  
  
Percy: Yes  
  
Ginny grabbed Pigwigeon and Errol and ran out the door.  
  
Ginny: OH MY GOD! NOOOO!!! MUM! DAD! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!!!  
  
The car rode off (or should I say, flew off) into the sunset.  
  
Ginny: .. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape:...right then. Like I said before on the reply, it could have food poisoning, so don't say I didn't warn you if you wake up tomorrow, throwing up on the floor. I also made something else if you don't want to eat the lasagna.  
  
Snape took out a nice well-made pie.  
  
Draco: Oooh! Shepard's pie! That looks yummy! I'll place it in the kitchen for later.  
  
Draco eagerly placed the pie on the counter, not aware of the horrors that awaited within it's flakey crust.  
  
Harry arrived with Hedwig, and when Snape saw Harry, he looked as if he were about to be very sick, and backed away several steps from the door. Neville, however, looked absolutely delighted that he and Ron wouldn't be the only ones!  
  
Snape: Please, shoot me now...  
  
Neville: Yay! Harry's here!  
  
Harry: I'm here! I brought the bacon!  
  
Draco: oh joy...bacon...  
  
Percy: Ooh! I LOVE bacon!!!  
  
Ron: Hi Harry! Since when did you start liking bacon Percy?  
  
Percy: Since 10 seconds ago!  
  
Ron: Right...  
  
Draco: Wait a minute! Why the hell is he here?! I never invited him!  
  
Everyone looked behind Harry as he stepped aside, and saw, holding his camera, Colin Creevy.  
  
Neville: AAAAAAHHH!!! Another stalker! They're everywhere!  
  
Colin: I am not a stalker, Neville, i'm Colin Creevy! I was in your house last year! Don't you rememeber me!?  
  
Snape: And i'm not a stalker either!  
  
Neville: (looks at Snape) AAAHHH!!! STALKER!!!  
  
Snape slapped his forhead if fustration.  
  
Draco: ...I'll just place the bacon in the kitchen for later then.  
  
Percy: NO!! GIMMIE BACON!  
  
Percy snatched the bacon away.  
  
Percy: It's MY precious!  
  
Harry: Hey! I worked hard to make them just crispy, yet tender enough for perfection! You better not eat them!  
  
At that moment, Percy devoured half the bacon down in 10 seconds.  
  
Harry: No! My beautiful masterpeice! (Harry pulls bacon away from Percy) Okay, this is going up in a safe place in the kitchen where you can't reach it!  
  
Harry handed the remaining bacon to Draco.  
  
Harry: Please put this somewhere where Percy won't get it.  
  
Percy: more bacon... (foaming at the mouth) MORE!!! BWA HA HA HAAA!!!!  
  
Snape: And why the hell did I come here again?  
  
Draco: Because you were bored, like me! Now let's go do something!  
  
Harry: Ooh! Ooh! Can we play video games?! I saw your gamecube in the living room!  
  
Draco: Ya, I just got a that for my birthday. Some sort of muggle contraption I suppose. Video games and a gamecube you said they were called?  
  
Harry: Yea! Perfect! I snuck two of Dudley's video games with me! Kindom of Hearts and Super Smash Brothers! I'll show you how to work the gamecube! Let's go!  
  
So Harry, Draco, Neville, Snape, Ron, Percy, Fred, and George sat down and turned on the game cube, while Ginny sat outside, petting the security dogs, Pigwidgeon, and Errol, crying at how her parents could do such a cruel thing as to had make her go to Draco's horrid place.  
  
Harry sat down to demonstrate how the gamecube wroked, as he grabbed a contoller and switched the gamecube on.  
  
Snape: The thought just occured to me, but, am I going to be the only adult here?  
  
Draco:...yes! Well, except my dad's in his office, but I doubt he'll want to be disturbed.  
  
Snape: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! IT'S ENOUGH THAT I'M STUCK WITH YOU DAMN KIDS ALL SCHOOL YEAR, BUT THIS?! DURING THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS?! I NEVER-  
  
Draco: Woah! I was just kidding!  
  
Ron: Hey guys! Shutup! We're trying to watch!  
  
They were all watching the Kingdom of Hearts intro, where Sora is falling through the water.  
  
Harry: This part is so cool, where he falls through the water!  
  
Fred: That's a guy?!  
  
George: No way! I mean, what did you say his name was again?  
  
Harry: Sora.  
  
George: Isn't that a girl's name?  
  
Hermione: Yes, I remember a girl named Sora in Digimon. (A/N: Had to put the Digimon! lol!)  
  
Crookshanks: Meow.  
  
Snape: Where the hell did you come from?  
  
Hermione: Well, it's a long story how I got here. Well first, I had to take this train. But I had no idea how to get to Malfoy's house, so I-  
  
Hermione went on and on and on...  
  
Snape: I'm sorry I asked.  
  
Ron: Can somebody turn off the banter button on her?  
  
Percy: SHUTUP!  
  
Hermione: (Gasp) Percy! I don't believe you actually just said that! You never tollerated such rude language and things like that back at Hogwarts! I always saw you, strutting about the hall, telling people off for such foul words and ect; but now, here you are, shouting rude things at everyone!And blah blah blah blah blah...  
  
Snape: There she goes again...  
  
Percy: I wasn't...strutting!  
  
Hermione: And a blah blah blah blah blah...  
  
Draco: Has anyone got earplugs? The one thing we don't have here in my mansion!  
  
Fred: Here, try these!  
  
Fred handed Draco some hot pink earplugs. (Hey! Who can argue with hot pink?!...that was just a joke...okay? )  
  
Draco put the earplugs in his ears, but alas, the earplugs were a prank that only bigafied (bigafy means to make bigger. A word made up by my friend here. Sort of, she said) anyways, the earplugs bigafied the sound to a deafening level, and Draco rolled around on the floor screaming like he was having a seizure.  
  
Harry: Dude, i'm trying to watch the movie here!  
  
Draco: SO LOUD!! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAARRRRRGH!!!!  
  
Fred and George ran away as fast as they could from the scene.  
  
Percy: PULL OUT THE EARPLUGS!!  
  
Draco: OOOWWW!! NOT SO LOUD!!!  
  
Percy: STOP SCREMING AND PULL OUT THE EARPLUGS!!!  
  
Draco painfully heard Percy, and pulled out the earplugs.  
  
Draco: Whew! Glad that's over with!  
  
Percy: Rule number one when having my brothers over; NEVER except anything that they gave you!  
  
Draco: I guess I shouldn't have accepted those bag of chips they handed to me earlier at the door.  
  
Percy: Probably not...  
  
Hermione: And a blah blah blah blah blah  
  
Ron: Is she STILL going on?!  
  
Harry: AAARGH! SHUT UP ALREADY!!  
  
Snape took a frying pan, and whacked Hermione over the head, shutting her up as she fell on the floor, unconcious.  
  
Percy: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Harry: That goes double for me!  
  
Ron: I think you killed her...  
  
Snape: No I didn't! She's still alive! See? Her foot's twitching!  
  
Harry: I don't think twitching's a good sign.  
  
Just then, Lucius came from his study, accompanied by an upset looking Pansy and an innocent looking Mr. Snooglekins.  
  
Lucius: And this is where the party is, not in the boiler room! And no, you cannot keep Mr. Snooglekins in my study either.  
  
Draco: Hello father!  
  
Lucius: I see your friends have come. (sees Snape) What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Snape: I was invited by your son to come to this lame excuse of a party.  
  
Draco looked as if he were about to cry at Snape's cruel comment.  
  
Lucius: I see...Draco, I ask that you keep your friend's pets in one of the spare rooms upstairs and not my den or on the lawns, and please keep the noise level down. I just heard some of your friends screaming rather loudly.  
  
Ron: Ya, PERCY!!!  
  
Percy: Well, Harry was just yelling too!  
  
Harry: Was not!  
  
Percy: Was too!  
  
Harry: Was not!  
  
Snape & Percy: Was too!  
  
Harry: Hey! No fair!  
  
Percy: Was too!  
  
Snape: You can shutup now.  
  
Percy: Was t- oh, okay.  
  
Draco: Yes father. We'd better bring our pets upstairs. Follow me everyone!  
  
To be continued...  
  
I give a special thanks to my friend, yamatadragon for helping me make this chapter! Some of her ideas will be used in future chapters as well. She made up the Peanut Butter Pie idea! Everytime I think about it, I start having laughing fits! XD I'll post next chapter after camp! See ya soon! 


	6. Cookin'Cookies & Drownin' Dummies

Hi peeps! Sorry about the long wait, but as you know, I was away at camp. Well, it was taotal awesomeness on a stick! No, don't worry, I didn't forget about you ppls! To prove that, here's the next chapter! :D After camp, I felt very inspired to make a Harry Potter camp fic, but maybe i'll do that later on in August after this fic's done. Oh yea! And thanks for reviews once again ppls!  
  
Draco led everyone upstairs to one of the spare rooms, where they would put their pets.  
  
George: Woah! Dig all the rooms he's got here!  
  
Fred: Forget the rooms! Look at the carpets and all the portraits!  
  
Ron: Rooms and carpets?! Look at the ceiling!  
  
Fred: What's so special about the ceiling?! It just looks white to me.  
  
Ron: Exactly!! Compared to ours! I mean, ours are all burnt and black!  
  
George: Hey! We set off those fireworks there for a good reason!  
  
Fred: And it wasn't our fault we burnt mum's birthday cake!  
  
Draco stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door to a large white empty room.  
  
Draco: And this is where the pets will stay!

Snape: Sure looks fun...note my sarcasm.  
  
Everyone left their pets in the room, to go tear each other up, and went back downstairs to the TV room.   
  
Harry: Can we go back to playing Kindom of Hearts?  
  
Draco: Nah...that was boring. Let's do something else.  
  
Hermione: I know! Let's play, spin the bottle!  
  
Snape: I know! Let's not!  
  
Colin: Hide and go seek!  
  
Ron: That game's dumb!  
  
Draco: I have an idea!  
  
Percy: What's with the lightbulb over you head?  
  
Draco: Oh, that. I dunno. It always appears like that when I have brilliant ideas. (reaches up and switches off lightbulb)  
  
Harry: sad...  
  
Fred: I wish I had one of those!  
  
Just then, there was loud shouting heard from outside, and Draco dashed out the door.  
  
Moments later, Draco came in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, who had apparently been walking down the street, going door to door, knocking on all the neighbours' houses to see if Draco lived there.  
  
Ron: Well look who's just arrived! Let's all celebrate!  
  
Crabbe: Ooh! Ooh! I love celebrations! Is this what this is about, Malfoy?! Is it?  
  
Draco: Yes, Crabbe. Anyways, my idea was that those who want to play video games, go play video games! Those who don't want to, can help set up the snacks and the pool!  
  
Immidietly, everyone shuffled over towards the gamecube and couches.  
  
Draco: Any volunteers? Anyone?  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
Draco: Weel, looks like i'll have to do this the hard way. YOU, WEASLEYS!!  
  
Draco had put on a sargent's voice, as if he were directing an army. This brought the 4 Weasley brothers to attention.  
  
Draco: YOU WILL BE REPORTING TO YOUR DUTIES IMMIDIETLY, IN THE KITCHEN! YOU WILL PREPARE THE PUNCH AND COOKIES!  
  
Ron: But we already brought Butterbeer for drinks!  
  
Draco: YOU THERE, SILENCE! THE PUNCH AND COOKIE RECIPE IS POSTED ON THE FRIDGE! THE INGREDIENTS ARE IN THE CUPBOARD, FRIDGE AND THE FREEZER! YOU WILL MAKE THE BEST PUNCH AND COOKIES I'VE EVER TASTED IN MY DAMN LIFE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?  
  
Ron, Fred, George, and Percy: SIR, YES SIR!  
  
Draco: Good! Well, what are you waiting for?! Get to it!  
  
Ron, Fred, George, and Percy: (they do salute sign) YES SIR!  
  
The 4 brothers marched towards the kitchen, but then broke into a mad dash, pushing one another to fit through the doorway into the kitchen.  
  
Draco: Now, for the pool...  
  
Draco then sudenly put on an excited game host's voice and pointed to Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
Draco: You three, get the honour, oooooof...HELPING ME PREPARE THE POOL FOR THIS TOTALLY AWESOME PARTY!!!  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape groaned.  
  
Harry: (Nelson laugh from the simpsons) HAHA!  
  
Snape: Don't make me strangle you Potter...  
  
Harry: HA-  
  
Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
Draco: Well, here's an enthusiastic volunteer! You also get the honour of helping us with the pool!  
  
Harry: (Homer Simpson) D'oh!

Draco: Alright men! To the pool!  
  
Harry, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle marched out after Draco, who led the reluctant party to his backyard. Draco ewas explaining things while, while Snape and Harry were trying to trying to poke each other in attempts to kill one another.  
  
Harry: Poke! :(  
  
Snape: Poke! :(  
  
Harry: Poke! :(  
  
Snape: Poke! :(  
  
Draco: Oh, honestly you two, grow up!  
  
Goyle: Ooh! That looks like fun!  
  
Crabbe: Poke! :D  
  
Goyle: Poke! :D  
  
Crabbe: Poke! :D  
  
And so, Crabbe and Goyle were engaged in their own little poking war. 

Crabbe: You know? That kinda hurts...

Goyle: Ya...  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
Draco: Just my luck to be stuck with dumb and dumber!  
  
Goyle: Really? Who's the dumber?  
  
Crabbe: He probably means you.  
  
Goyle: No way! I'm smarter than you!  
  
Crabbe: No you're not!  
  
Goyle: Maybe he meant Potter and Professor Snape!  
  
Crabbe: They can't be dumb! Snape's a professor, and Potter saved the world from Voldemort! There's no way that they could be dumb if they can do all that stuff!  
  
Draco: OMFG! For once in your life, you actually said something smart! I think i'm going to faint now!

Crabbe: Really?  
  
Goyle: Hmmm....then maybe, we aren't the dumb ones either.  
  
Crabbe: But you're still dumber!  
  
Crabbe: No, you are!  
  
Goyle: Nuh-uh!  
  
Crabbe: Yuh-ha!  
  
Goyle: Nuh-uh!  
  
Crabbe: Yuh-ha!

Goyle: Nuh-uh!  
  
Crabbe: Yuh-ha!  
  
And on and on they went, leaving poor Draco, trying to grab their attention.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Percy was reading over the ingredients list for the cookies.  
  
Percy: Now we need 3 cups of flour, 500 ml of white sugar, 350 ml brown sugar, 5 ml of salt, 50 ml of more white sugar, 60 ml of choclate chips, 60 ml of yet, more white sugar, 75 ml of more brown sugar, and 125 ml of even more white sugar. These things are just pure sugar cookies with hunks of chocolate! Where's the nutrition in these things?!  
  
Ron: So what? It's a party! This is a time where you get wired on sugar and go insane!  
  
Fred: I agree 100% with him! Even if he is younger and dumber than us!  
  
George: Ditto that! No offense Ron, but we are actually smarter, cause we've been in school longer.  
  
Ron: None taken! Now let's get bakin'! Hey, that rhymes!  
  
Percy: Did you just say bacon?! (starts drooling)

Ron: Uuhh...no. I said 'bakin' as in 'baking.' Slang, you know.

Percy: Oh...well, we should try to fix the recipe a bit, so there's a little more nutrition, and the cookies don't burn with all the sugar loaded in-

George: C'mon Percy! Quit yapping and get the sugar!  
  
Fred: Ron, get the salt.  
  
Percy: (sigh) since when do they order me around?!  
  
So they mixed the measurements of sugar, salt, more sugar, brown sugar, flour, more brown sugar, yet more sugar, and even more of the sugar. Then, it came to the chocolate chips...  
  
Ron:...LET'S DUMP THEM ALL IN!!  
  
George: Sweet idea! We're gonna be sooooooo sugar-wired!! hee hee!  
  
Percy: No we are not! We're going to put as the measurement says.  
  
George: Aw, you suck Percy!  
  
Fred: Ya, screw the recipe! We're gonna do this our way and make it better!  
  
Percy: But, the recipe says-  
  
But the twins ignored him, and opened the cupboard to where the chocolate chips were supposed to lay, but they found none.  
  
Fred: Hey! What gives?!  
  
George: Where's the chocolate chips?!  
  
Ron: Awww....now what do we do?  
  
Percy opened the cupboard.  
  
Percy: We could always use raisins as a substitute. Much more healthy!  
  
George: Oh, just shut up Percy! You're such a freakin' health freak!  
  
Fred: Yea! Go spoil someone else's recipe, you party crasher!  
  
Ron: Hey! We could use those marshmellows instead! They're right by the raisins!  
  
Fred: Great idea Ron!  
  
George: See, Percy? Even your little brother is sets a better example than you! You are a sad excuse as an older brother!  
  
Percy: I don't think adding those marshmellows as a substitute are a very good idea...  
  
Ron: Why not?! Are they not 'healthy' enough?!  
  
Percy: Good point, but that's not really why. It's because they will-  
  
Fred: Aw, we've heard enough of you. Let's do it!  
  
Ron added in the mini marshmellows into the sugar filled cookie blobs.  
  
Ron: These are gonna be the best cookies EVER!  
  
George placed the cookies in the oven, and set them to bake on 'how ever high you set the temperature to bake cookies'.  
  
George: There! That outta do it! 15 minutes it'll ring! Now, for the punch!  
  
Percy: Oh-no...  
  
Meanwhile, out it Draco's backyard...  
  
Draco: Now, we have to test the pool temeperature and see if it's right. Goyle, hand me that thermometer-no! Take that out of your mouth this instant! That's NOT to test _your _temperature! Okay...pool temperature's great! Now, for the pool cover. CRABBE, NO! BY DOING THE POOL COVER, I DIDN'T MEAN WALK ON THE POOL COVER! GET OFF, NOW! Thank you, Crabbe. Now, please, BEHAVE!  
  
Draco and Harry removed the pool cover, while Draco sent Crabbe to do the jacuzzi cover, and sent Snape and Goyle to the pumphouse, to put chlorine pucks in the pool.  
  
Snape: Now where are the chlorine pucks? So many damn pool toys in here!  
  
Snape stepped over a broom pool floatie toy and tripped over a garden hose as Goyle looked at some of the buckets. Goyle read out loud what one bucket said, or at least, tried to read it.  
  
Goyle: Ch-looo-riiii-nay....pooooks. Chloriinay Pooks! hmm...must be some foreign language, cause it looks almost like it says 'chlorine pucks', but they can't be-  
  
Snape: That's them! Now let's get out of this hell house!  
  
Snape quickly grabbed the bucket of chlorine pucks and Goyle, before Goyle could try on the water wings, and in the process, tripped over a watering can, and got out of the dreaded pumphouse.  
  
Crabbe had succesfully managed to drag off the jacuzzi cover, and lay it on the side of the jacuzzi, only to have it conviniently fall over, unfortunately on top of poor Colin Creevy when he came looking for Harry.  
  
Harry and Draco had finished the pool cover and went started back to the house, not even noticing poor Colin trapped under the heavy jacuzzi cover.  
  
Now, back in the kitchen...  
  
Ron: And another cup of sugar...and another cup of sugar...and a-  
  
Percy: RON! THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'VE PUT ENOUGH SUGAR IN THAT PUNCH TO SINK A SHIP!

Fred: Oh, honestly Percy! If he was adding that much sugar, the house would be pouring full of sugar! Sure he's put enough in to sink a toyboat.

Ron was adding cups of sugar in the punch, as George was adding bags of gummy worms. Ginny had also came in, after she got bored of sitting outside, and she was was chanting; "MORE WORMS! MORE WORMS! MORE WORMS!" Fred was adding soda into the punch, till it almost overflowed.  
  
Percy: ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!  
  
The 4 other siblings stopped.  
  
Percy: We have ruined the recipe enough as it is! We are now going to leave the food as they are, and go back to the living room and-  
  
The other Weasely's cheered and ran into the living room, leaving a trampled Percy on the floor.  
  
Harry and Draco came in, after the long detour through the backyard, in which Draco was showing Harry all the animal-shaped hedges and flowers his family made just for the party.  
  
Harry: Woah! Percy! Are you alright?  
  
Percy: uuuugghh.......  
  
Draco: Poor bloke was trampled! I'd better drag him into another room to recover. I'll meet you in the living room later, Potter.  
  
Draco lay Percy on a couch in a different room, and then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Draco: Someone's here! Man, he's late!  
  
Draco answered the door, to find a hippogriff staring menacingly at him. Draco almost screamed, until Sirius Black suddenly hopped off it's back.  
  
Sirius: Sorry i'm late, Malfoy! Buckbeak saw a certain 'dirty rat' running down the road, and went chasing after him. Too bad he didn't catch him! 

Draco: Buckbeak...it sorta rings a bell...

Sirius: Well, I brought some licorice wands!  
  
Draco: Ooh! Yummy! Come into the living room! Everyone else is there! Well, almost everyone.  
  
In the backyard...  
  
Goyle and Snape walked past the jacuzzi cover, and heard a muffled voice coming from underneath.  
  
Goyle: did you hear something?  
  
Snape: No.  
  
Colin: (from under the jacuzzi cover) Mmph! Mmuph! Muffre!

Snape: ok, I heard something.  
  
Goyle: OMIGOD! THE JACUZZI COVER'S ALIVE!  
  
Goyle hid behind Snape's back, as he lifted the jacuzzi cover, to find Colin Creevy.  
  
Snape: What the hell are you doing here, Gryffindor?!  
  
Colin: I was looking for Harry, and then the cover fell ontop of me! I don't think Crabbe set it up right.  
  
Snape: (sigh) Stupid Crabbe...  
  
Goyle: I always knew I was smarter!  
  
Crabbe, however, was very proud of his work of taking off the jacuzzi cover, and he was parading around the pool, singing a chant;  
  
Crabbe: I am so smart! S-M-R-T! I am so smart! S-M-R-T!  
  
Colin: I always thought the word 'smart' had the letter A in it?  
  
Snape: It does...  
  
Goyle: Really?  
  
Crabbe was still chanting his 'smart' chant, when he accidently walked right into the pool. (cough) Idiot! (cough)  
  
Crabbe: HELP! I'M DROWNING! I'M DYING! I'M GONNA DIE! HELP ME! HEEEEEEELLLP!!!  
  
Goyle: Oh-no! Don't worry! I'll save you! ( jumps into the pool ) Wait! I forgot, I can't swim either...HEEEEELLLLLP!!!!  
  
Snape: (slaps forehead)  
  
Colin: OMIGOD! They're drowning! Watta we do?! Watta we do?!  
  
Snape: Uuuuhh...go grab a pool noodle from the pumphouse over there!  
  
Colin obeyed, and quickly ran inside the pumphouse (but not before snapping a picture of the drowning Crabbe and Goyle) Then, there was a loud scream, and Colin came running out, a long bright purple pool noodle in his hand, and a racoon on his face.  
  
Goyle: Whoops! Forgot to close the door. Wait a second! I'm drowning here!HEEEEEELLLLLP!!!  
  
Snape: You, idiot!  
  
Colin was running around in circles, screaming and pankicking, and Snape ran over, grabbed the purple pool noodle (of all the colours! ), and started attempting to whack the racoon with it (because Snape, conviniently, left his wand at home)

Harry, Draco, Sirius, and the Weasleys heard all the noise, and ran outside.

Snape: Hold still, Creevey! I can't hit it when you're running around in circles!

Colin: GET IT OFF ME!!! GET IT OFF ME!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Sirius: Well, Snivellus is sure putting on a show!  
  
Ron: Whoo hoo! Now this is what I call live entertainment!  
  
George and Fred: Go Snape! Go Snape! Go Snape!  
  
Harry: Go racoon! Go raccon! Go racoon!  
  
Snape: A little support would be nice here!  
  
Colin: GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!! AAAAAAIIIEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Finally, after much noodle-whacking, the racoon finally retreated and took off for the bushes, and Snape used the pool noodle to pull out Crabbe and Goyle, but both of the heavy boys grabbed the noodle at the same time, pulling poor Snape in, and all three were flailing around in the water.  
  
Colin:...DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!  
  
Colin made a jump for it, but Sirius and Harry quickly caught him.  
  
Sirius: No! Leave them...it's much better this way!  
  
Ron: Say, I wonder how those cookies are doing?  
  
Back inside...  
  
Neville: (sniffs the air) Do you smell smoke coming from the kitchen?  
  
Pansy: No, but I sure see smoke coming from the kitchen!  
  
_To be continued..._  
  
Remember to review! "Poke!" :D


	7. Let's play, Whack the Pinata!

You've probably been wondering where the heck I am. Well, I went away (again) for a week (again --; ) And I'll be going away to camp in a few days for a week (again! XD ) well, I think they're fun! But here's another chapter to make up for it!

Everyone who was outside came into the living room, followed by a soaking wet Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape.

Crabbe: I don't like being wet!

Snape: Remind me to deduct 50 points from you two when the school year begins, for you dunderheads dragging me in!

Ron: Points from Slytherin? Has he gone mad?!

Lupin: Oh! Hello everyone! I just got here! Intersting muggle game you've got here. By the way, I think there's something burning in the kitchen.

Sirius: Moony!!

Lupin: Padfoot!!

Sirius: Whoohoo! Now that you're here, we're gonna make this a hell of a party!

Snape: My two worst living enemies in this very room...I don't know wether to shoot myself or to go puke...

Sirius: Hey! I'm starving! How about some of those cookies?

Just then, as Sirius said it, the ringer went off.

George: Oh good! The cookies are done! Let's go get them!

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny ran into the smoke covered kitchen, and saw that Percy had also came in when he heard the timer ring.

Percy: Well, who's taking them out?

Fred: Well, i'm not!

George: Well, don't look at me!

Ginny: Oh, for goodness sakes! I'll take them out!

But just as Ginny reached for the oven door, the smoke alarm sounded, and Ginny quickly recoiled.

Ginny: That must mean the cookies are on fire! I'm NOT going to take those out!

Ron: Fine! Then I will!

And so, brave (but not very smart) Ron opened the oven door, and a mass of smoke and heat spat out in his face, and he keeled over backwards, but luckily, Percy and Fred caught him.

Ron: (cough!) (cough!) (hack) (wheeeeeze!) WOAH! (hack!)

George: Aaaww...they're all black! They totally mutated and burnt!

Percy: I tried to warn you about the marshmellows and sugar overload! I tried to tell you that the sugar would make the cookies burn quicker, and the marshmellows would melt and burn the cookies within 3 minutes of cooking, but would you listen? Noooo! You just HAD to add the extra sugar and marshmellows, and now look at what you've done!

Fred: Aw, put a sock in it, Percy!

Ginny: At least the punch turned out well!

Just then, Sirius walked in.

Sirius: Hey! Are those cookies?! And how about this lasagna?

Ron: Oh, don't eat the lasagna! Snape made it! You don't wanna know what's in it!

Sirius spotted the feathers sticking out of the sauce and noodles.

Sirius: Seeing that Snape made it, I don't wanna try it. Can I have a cookie now?

Fred: Sure! If you dare!

Percy: Fred!

George: Oh, hush up! Maybe they're good!

And without much thought, Sirius took the largest burnt cookie from the tray, and shoved it all into his mouth.

Sirius: (cough) Bleeaaugh! What the heck are these?! These aren't cookies!

Ginny: Yes they are! You can ask any of my brothers, and they'll tell you!

Percy: They were cookies alright, till my 'oh-so-bright' borthers, mutilated them in the oven.

Sirius:...you kids are sick I tell ya, sick!

And with that, Sirius ran out of the room.

Ginny: At least there's other good sugary stuff here.

Ron: Always looking on the bright side, aren't you Ginny?

Draco: Everyone! Come into the living room now!

Everyone ran into the living room, to gather round Draco.

Draco: Okay, we are now going in the next room, to whack the pinata!!!

Everyone: YAY!!!

Sirius: Pinatas are those things that dump out candy when you whack them, right?

Draco: Percisely!

Sirius: YAY!!! SUGAR!!! (jumps up and down with a crazed smile)

Lupin: (glances at Sirius, worringly)

Snape: (backs away)

Draco: Ok! Everyone into the next room!

Everyone followed Draco into an empty room next to the living room, which had a pinata in the shape of a snitch hanging form the ceiling and another pinata in the shape of a dragon.

Draco: Okay! Here are the rules! You take a large stick, and whack the pinata as hard as you can, but only three whacks, and you have to keep your eyes closed. And only one at a time. I'll divide you into two groups. Whichever team breaks their pinata first, wins! Snape, Potter, Black, Longbottom, Granger, Percy, Goyle, and Creevy. You go over to the dragon pinata. Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Fred, George, Crabbe, Lupin, and I will hit the snitch pinata.

Harry: But I wanna hit the snitch pinata!

Draco: Fine, you can join my group then.

Harry: Yay!!

Draco: Okay! Now, be-

Hermione: Hey! How come you get the two beaters on your team, Fred and George? That's not fair! They'll smash open the pinata within seconds!

Draco: Fine! Goyle, come over here, and Fred, you go over there!

Colin: But now you get two big strong guys on your team! It's still not fair!

Draco: Actually, yes it is, because you guys get two adults on your team. So you even seem to have a bit of an advantage!

Sirius grins stupidly and waves, while Snape is leaning against the wall, asleep and snoring.

Hermione:...I guess it's somewhat fair then.

Fred: Sure they're grownups, but you think those two are actually capable of hitting the pinata?

Snape woke up instantly.

Snape: Of course i'm capable of hitting a piece of mis-shaped cardboard with a stick! If I can teach brainless kids how to brew potions, then I can-

Fred: Okay! Okay! We get the point!

Goyle: Wow! I didn't know that kids were brainless!

Draco: Okay! Start...NOW!

Draco closed his eyes, and began whacking furiously at the snitch pinata, and made a dent, but nothing came out. On the opposite team, Neville, however, was just doing the...opposite!

Percy: Neville, why are you just standing there? You're supposed to be hitting it!

Neville: Uhhh....

Hermione: Hurry Neville! Start whacking the pinata! Malfoy's already finished his turn!

Neville: I'm...I'm afraid!

Sirius: Geez! How can someone be afraid of a pinata?!

Fred: C'mon Neville, please?

Neville: I...I....What if I make a mistake or somehting? What if-if...

Snape: (jumps behind Neville) RAWR!!!

Neville: AAAHHHHH!!!!!

Poor freaked out Neville swung the the bat very hard at the pinata, and surely enough, some candy came spilling out.

Percy: So, you scared him so his instinct would take over, eh?

Snape: Works all the time.

Sirius: CANDY!!! (dives for candy)

Harry: Uh-oh! Looks like they've got candy already!

Ron: They haven't won yet! Hand the stick here, mate.

Ron whacked furiously at the pinata.

Ron: Stupid (whack!) thing! (whack!) why (whack!) won't (whack!) you (whack!)spill (whack!) candy?!?!

George: Ron! Stop! Stop! You've hit it six times already! Twice as much as you're supposed to hit! Now hand that sucker to me, and i'll show you how it's really done! Beater style!

Scowling, Ron handed the stick to George, and he brought his arm back, and whacked the pinata once, twice, and on the third stike, 6 candies spilt out.

George: Whoohoo! I'm da man!

Malfoy: Oh yeah! We so rock!

Percy: (whacking pinata) They're beating us!

Fred: oh, you're pathetic Percy! Stand aside, an i'll strike a hole in that sucker!

Fred whacked three times, and like George, on the third strike, 6 candies spilt out.

Colin: Yay! We got more now! We're beating them!

Sirius: Okay! My turn!

Sirius whacked two times at the pinata, making large dents, but then swung the stick too far behind, and hit Snape right in the face. WHACK!

Snape: OW!! BLACK!!! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!

Sirius: What? The rules didn't say anything about that you can't whack another person. (snickers) I was just kidding! I didn't see you back there! Really!

Snape: Ya right...

Sirius handed the stick to Snape. Snape though, turned the other direction from the pinata and swung at Sirius.

Sirius: AAAHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PSYCO?!

Snape: Just getting my revenge! And like you said, the rules didn't say anything about that you can't whack another person!

And with that, Snape chased after Sirius, swinging the stick at him.

Lupin: Are those two at it again?

Ron: Ya, but all the better chance of our team winning!

Crabbe took three whacks at the pinata( Draco had to count for him) and a pile of candy spilt out.

Draco: We'll wait till the end to divide it all up between us...but I get all the smarties!!

Hermione: Get back here before the other team wins!

There were screams of pain, and a satisfied Snape came back, stick over his shoulder, with a beaten up Sirius limping behind.

Snape: Revenge is sweet...

Snape handed the stick to Colin, but over excoited Colin swung so hard and fast, that he hit Snape in the face.

Snape: AAAUUGH!!! OW!! GODDAMNIT!!! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME IN 5 MINUTES!! GEEZ!!

Sirius: (points at Snape) HA!!!

Colin: (gasps and points at Snape) OMG, you just swore!! You said a swear word!!

Snape: Oh shut up...

Harry, Ron, George, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Lupin: Let's go Goyle, let's go! Whoo! Whoo! Let's go Goyle, let's go! Whoo! Whoo!

Goyle took three whacks, and the snitch pinata fell batrered to the ground, with mounds of candy spilling from inside. Everyone on that team cheered.

Hermione whacked the dragon pinata with all her might, but only it's head half fell off.

Hermione: Oh, this is ridiculous!

Fred: Oh-no! The other team won!

Neville took his turn again, and managed to whack the pinata down, but no candy came out.

Sirius: Hey! What gives?! Where's the candy?

Percy: I don't think we whacked a large enough hole into it for the candy to spill out.

Sirius: Well, this sucks.

Fred: Here, give me the stick, and i'll whack the candy out!

Fred took that stick, and whacked it until the dragon was battered and bashed and lying on the floor, but still, no candy.

Percy: Well, stil looks like we have no candy. We've really lost now.

Hermione: Yes, all thanks to a certain someone! (looks at Snape)

(everyone else stares at Snape)

Snape:...what?!

Sirius: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYLONGER!!! THIS THING'S JUST GOTTA OPEN AND SPILL CANDY!!! IF IT WON'T, I'LL MAKE IT!!!

Sirius leaped at the dragon pinata and teared it open, shoving candy into his mouth.

Neville: Well, that solves the pinata problem, but what about all the candy? He ate it all!

Colin: Aaaww...but I wanted some candy!

Percy: Well, at least we got it open, so now we dont look too stupid infront of the other team.

Everyone else on the other team is laughing and pointing at them.

Just then, Profssor Mc gonagall came in the house.

Mc gonagall: Sorry i'm late everyone! I must've lost track of time!

Dumbledore came in only a few seconds later, with Fawkes the Phoenix on his shoulder.

Dumbledore: I had most unfortunately ran out of lemon drops, so I had to go off to the muggle store to get some more. And would you imagine! No lemon drops in sight!

Draco: Professor Dumbledore, you'll want to put your song bird up in that room up the stairs, down the hall, on the right end door.

Dumbledore: May I tell you, Draco, that this is my phoenix, Fawkes. And he is no ordinary song bird.

Draco: Ya, whatever. Just put him upstairs so he doesn't burn my house down!

Snape: Finally! More adults! I'm saved from these two insolent pests that call themselves grownups!

Lupin: What's wrong with me and Sirius?!

Snape: MANY things are wrong with you two...well, mainly Sirius though.

Sirius: (glares angrily)

Harry: Can we do something else now?

Draco: Alright, our team has won, so let's go eat some food now! But we still need to order the pizza.

Fred&George: Ooh! Ooh! Can we do it? Can we do it?

Draco: Sorry, but i'm afraid I need some adults whom I can trust.

Draco looked at Sirius, who was shoving the last of the pinata candy down his throat.

Draco: Black and Professor Snape. You two go order the pizza.

Sirius: Why do I have to be with HIM!? (pointing to Snape)

Draco: Because if you and Lupin did this together, you'd probably ruin everything!

Lupin: That's a lie, Draco!

Draco: Lupin, why don't you go down to the store with Dumbledore and Mc gonagall to get some soda and more chips.

Hermione: But Malfoy, I already brought 5 bags of chips!

Draco: That's not enough for all of us!

Dumbledore: All the better for a journey of getting more sweets!

Lupin: And chocolate!

Sirius: Aaawww...can't I go with them?

Draco: No! Think, ordering pizza!

Sirius grinned.

Sirius: You're right! C'mon Snivellus! Let's go order some pizza!

Sirius grabbed Snape by the arm and pulled him into the den to order the pizza, and Dumbledore, Mc gonagall, and Lupin went out the door, to go to the store. (Hey! That rhymes!)

Colin: Hey, Malfoy! Can I do something? Can I? Can I? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Draco: Uuuhh...you can...go set the table!

Colin: Yay! (runs into the kitchen)

Draco: Now, while that's being taken care of, time to go in the pool!

Everyone else: YAY!!!

_To be continued..._

That's all for now folks! But while i'm away, why don't you review? :D I'll write s'more after camp! Bye-Q for now! (yes, I know, i'm a Hamtaro freak. XD )


	8. Pizza Ordering and Pool Ordeals

Sorry for the long wait! I was away for a week again. Yes, I know, this is probably the 4th, 5th, i've lost count times this summer that there's been week long delays. Summer was busy for me, but no more vacations now, so...here's the next chapter!

Snape and Sirius were now in the den, to order the pizza.

Lucius: What the hell are you two doing here?!

Sirius: We were invited to Malfoy's party, duh!

Lucius: I know that! I mean, why are you in my den?!

Sirius: We're ordering pizza!! (big stupid grin)

Lucius: Right...

Snape: Can we use the phone?

Lucius: No you-

Sirius: Sure we can! (picks up the phone and dials number)

Phone: Hello! This is Pizza Hut! How may I help you?

Meanwhile, further down the road...

Remus: So we need chips and pop.

Dumbledore: And lemon drops!

Mc gonagall: Yes...of course...

Soon, they entred a muggle town, and the trio entered a super market, recieving weird looks.

Remus: Okay, let's just grab the chips and pop, and be out of hre as quickly as possible! (runs to get pop)

Mc gonagall: Here here! I'll go get the chips!

Dumbledore: oh, wait a minute! Those look like interesting muggle candies there!

Mc gonagall: Oh-no, here we go again...

Remus: Professor, they're just smarties. Please, let's get out of here before the muggles start getting too suspicious!

Minerva: I'll be getting the pop at the 7 Eleven across the road...

(Back at Draco's, everyone's decked out in thier swimsuits, waiting for Draco to come out of the change room to let them go in, but it seems, Mr. Draco is taking a very extended amount of time.)

Ron: Oy! Malfoy! Get a move on!

Harry: C'mon Draco! Hurry up already!

Fred: We wanna go swimming!

(And finally, the door opened, and out came Draco in a SPEEDO!!! Just kidding!! Just kidding!!! NO, I don't really have that kind of mind! Sorry if I scared ya, or gave you bad images. XD No, no, no...Draco had his swimtrunks on, and his hair gelled back...typical...)

Draco: The party...had begun!!!

Everyone else: WHOOHOOO!!!! (everybody jumps into the pool)

Draco: Hey! I never said you guys could go in!!

Everyone: uh-oh ....

Draco: oh, what the heck?! Continue to what you were doing!

Harry: Woah! It's an inflateable snitch! And it zooms all around the pool!

George: Forget the snitch! Check this broom floatie out! (riding on broom floatie as it zooms around the pool) I haven't had this much fun since we set off dungbombs in the soup mom was cooking! BOOM! Right in mum's face! Boy was she mad, but it was worth it! Couldn't stop laughing for 15 minutes straight!

Fred: George, that was only two nights ago!

George: I know!

Harry: C'mon Neville! The water's great!

Neville: Nuh-uh! I can't swim all that well!

Hermione: But Neville, you're absolutely clothed in flotation devices!

Indeed Neville was, for he was wearing a PFD (or lifejacket ) waterwings around his arms and legs, two pool noodles in his hands, and a pool inner tube around his waist.

Neville: I'm not going! Y-you can't make me!

Draco: Yoink! (pushes Neville in)

Neville: (falls in pool) AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! HELP! HELP! I'M DROWNING!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!

Harry: Neville! Stop flailing! You're not drowning!

Neville: I'M DYING! I-I...I'm floating! Wow! These things really do work!

Hermione: See? What did I tell you?

Ron: Well, nothing really! (snort)

Hermione: (glares)

Suddenly, the JAWS theme starts to play, as a shark fin approaches Neville)

Neville: Hey, what's with the music?

Suddenly, Crabbe jumps from underneath the water at Neville, roaring.

Crabbe: RAAAAAAUUUUUGH!!!! SHARK ATTACK!!!

Neville: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! (swims frantically back to the shallow end of the pool, with the help of Harry and Ron towing him along, scrambles to get out of the pool)I'LL NEVER GO IN ANOTHER POOL AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE, I SWEAR!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Crabbe: Hehhehheh...sucker!

Goyle: Hey Crabbe! I didn't know you could swim!

Draco: How did you do it without a PFD?

Crabbe: Gee, I dunno! HEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!!! I'M DROWNING!!! (flailing arms in water)

Harry: Err...LIFEGUARD!!!

Back in the den...

Phone: Didn't you hear me?! We don't have exploding marshmellow flavoured pizza here!

Sirius: Say, how about Fizzing Wizzbee? (click) Hello? Helloooooooo?

Snape: Geez, Black! Don't you know that muggle pizza places don't know what the hell exploding Marshmellows are?!

Sirius: But I've heard that these muggle places make the best pizzas ever on the face of this earth! And Malfoy only wants the best! It was worth a shot...we still have Dominos pizza to call!

Snape: (grabs phone) No! No more muggle pizza places!! Let me do this! (dials number)

Phone: Hello! Welcome to Wizarding Pizza Palace!

Snape: Hello, i'd like 2 exploding marshmellow pizzas, 4 fizzing wizzbee Pizzas, 5 Gryffin meat pizzas, 3 Dragon Fire Pepperoni pizzas, and 1 lemon drop pizza. All Party sized please.

Sirius: Lemon Drop Pizza?! What are those things!? Get me a chocolate frog pizza, i'm in the mood for one of those instead!

Snape: SHUTUP!!!

Phone: Excuse me?

Snape: Oh! I said..dropoff! You can dropoff the pizza here, right?

Phone: Oh sure! We do delivery for an extra 7 sickles!

Snape: That's good. Drop it off here!

Lucius: Are you two done yet? I can't concentrate with all the noise in here!

Sirius: I'm hungry!

Snape: Hey! Zipit you two!

Phone: Pardon me?

Snape: Oh, I said..zip on over here fast, cause...we're hungry!

Phone: Sure thing. Thank you for ordering at Wizarding Pizza Palace! We hope you-

Snape: Ya ya. Just deliver the pizza already, okay! Bye! (hangs up phone) Well, that wasn't too hard.

Sirius: I wanted to order the pizza though!

Snape: Oh, quit your whining and leave me alone!

(doorbell rings)

Snape: Must be Albus and the others back from thier little shopping spree. I'll go get it.

Sirius: Yay! Moony's back! Party time!

(they leave Lucius's office)

Lucius: Finally! Now I can get some peace and quiet!

Snape opened the door, not to find Albus or Remus or Mc gonagall, but...

Snape: Oh-no...not you...

Trelawney: I foresaw, that you, Severus, would be the one so kind to answer the door to let me in...how very nice-

SLAM! Click!

Snape: She, however, unfortunately did not foresee that she would also be the one to be locked outside from the party!

Trelawney: Hello? What was that all about? I certainly did not foresee this! But wait a minute! Mmmmm.....More people are coming very soon! How delightful! Maybe they will let me in! I certainly would not want to miss all the pizza that Severus has just recently ordered!

Sirius: I can still hear her talking through the door! Is she on drugs or something?

Snape: No, she's always like that.

Sirius: Sad...

(back in the pool)

Harry: Hey! How about a game of Marco Polo!?

Draco: Great idea! Since you mentioned it, Potter, you can be it first!

Harry: Aaawww, fine...

Pansy: I don't like that game!

Hermione: Oh, don't be such a fusspot! Just play the game!

Harry: MARCO!

Everyone else: POLO!

Harry: MAR-by the way, if i'm about to crash into anything, tell me!

Draco: Sure...we'll do that! (snickers)

Harry: MARCO!

Percy: Harry! You're about to cr- (Goyle pushes Percy under)

Goyle: Uuhh...you're fine Harry! Just keep coming!

Harry: MAR-OW!! I HIT THE WALL! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?!

Percy: I tried to, but Goyle here pushed me under!

Goyle: Uuuhhh...no I didn't!

Draco: If this is going to cause problems, then we'd better play something else...like aqua quidditch!

Harry: Cool!

Hermione: But not all of us can play quiditch, you know!

(up on the porch deck)

Colin: And another cup here...almost done now! (swings around, and knocks one of the cups into the pool) oh-no!

Draco: Creevy! You idiot!

Colin: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really really am! Don't hurt me!!

Draco: Okay, now who will go fetch the cup?

Harry: I will!

Ron: No, I will!

Crabbe: But I wanna do it!

Ron: You can't even swim!

Crabbe: Oh-yea...but I can wear a lifejacket and do it!

Ron: Fine, have it your way.

Draco: Let's make this into a contest! Everyone who wants to fetch the cup will dive into the pool all at once. Whoever gets it first, wins a bag of Fizzing Wizzbees.

Fred&George: We're in!!

Goyle: I want candy too! And i'll wear my water wings so I don't drown!

Draco: Okay then. Oh yea, and careful not to step on it, or else your foot will get impaled with glass. Now, on your mark...get set...

_To be continued..._


	9. The trouble with T shirts and muggles

Disclaimer: I don't own Skittles, Mars Bars, Hershy chocolate, Kitkat bars, Wonka Nerds, or Smarties or any of those candies...or Harry Potter! Now read my story! XD

Down at the muggle supermarket...

Remus: Listen sir. It was an accident, and I am deeply sorry for what happened, but I must go now!

Store Clerk: You dropped that pickle jar, and now you gotta pay for it and clean it up! You break it, you buy it!

Remus: But sir, I really must go! People are expecting me!

Remus had unfortunately swumg his arms in the air in fustration, too far back, and he knocked another pickle jar onto the floor.

Store Clerk: That'll be another $7.00 for breaking that, and another cleanup job.(yes, I know it pounds in England, but I don't know how the money value system works there)

Remus: B-but-

Store Clerk: No more buts! I'm going to fetch you a mop, and i'll be back in a second. And don't get any funny ideas!

With that, the store clerk walked off to fetch a mop.

Remus: Seven whole dollars for a pickle jar! Outrageous price for such gross things! Who buys that stuff anyways?!

Dumbledore: I'm ready to go now Remus! (Dumbledore is seen with an armload of muggle candies, such as smarties, skittles, nerds, mars bars, ect;) I've even got some chocolate for you!

Remus: I can't! I have to clean this up! The muggle went to get a mop for me, and he'll be back any-

Dumbledore: Who said you need a mop to clean this up?

Dumbledore took out his wand, pointed it at the floor, and all the pickle juice and glass was gone. Then he handed Remus 2 chcolate bars, a Kitkat and a Hershy milk choclate bar.

Remus: Thanks professor! Let's go!

The two quickly ran from the isle, but not befoe Remus slipped in some spilt pickle juice, and went sliding into a stack of soup cans, causing them to spill all over the place.

Dumble: Whoops! Forgot to clean that pickle spillage there!

Remus: Ow! Bad idea coming to a muggle store!!

Store Clerk: Hey! Get back here you two!

Remus: Oh great! He's after us now!

Dumbledore: Dodging fierce muggle obstacles, running from the angry store muggle! Now this is what I call a grand muggle adventure!

Remus: Always trying to make the bad situations sound posititve, aren't you?

Mcgonagall then entered the supermarket, holding three slurpees, and a bag containing soda bottles.

Mcgonagall: Sorry i'm late, but I saw these delicious cold muggle things called slurpees, and I couldn't resist! So I-

Remus: Save the story for later! We gotta get outta here!

Dumbledore: Come join the run Minerva!

Remus and Dumbledore rushed past Mc gonagall, nearly knocking her over, along with a bunch of muggles staring at them.

Mcgonagall: Wait! Don't you want your slurpees?

Dumbledore: Ooh!

Dumbledore ran back ,and grabbed his slurpee and took a sip.

Dumble: Mmmm! Excellent choice Minerva!

Remus: Guys! Drink them later! We gotta go now! That store clerk is after us!

Dumbledore was busily drinking his slurpee, not seeming to hear, and raised his wand, and pointed it to the automatic doors behind them, and they slammed shut, and the store clerk crashed straight into them.

Remus: Woah! Nice one, Professor!

Dumbledore: Aren't you going to have your slurpee, Remus?

Back at the Malfoy mansion...

Sirius: Aaawww! Everyone else is swimming! No fair!

Snape: Well, why don't you just go in there already?! Maybe it'll get you out of my hair!

Sirius: Hair? hmmmm....

Sirius suddenly reached for a bowl of salsa.

Snape: Don't even think about it! (grabs bowl of sour cream) I'm armed with sour cream, and i'm not afriad to use it!

Lucius suddenly strode in, carrying 3 black shirts, and a bunch of little squeeze bottles of many colours.

Lucius: Not fighting boys, I hope?

Sirius: Err, no! (puts down salsa)

Snape: We're just, uuuhh...dandy! (hides sour cream behind back) Did I just say dandy?

Sirius: Yea! (snort) Dandy! That sounds funny!!

Lucius: Right, now, why aren't you in the pool with the others?

Snape: Because I hate the water?

Sirius: Because I forgot my speedo?

Lucius and Snape stared at Sirius.

Lucius: You're...what?

Snape: Oh god...bad mental images! BAD!

Sirius: No! I was just kidding! I don't use a speedo! Not anything really!

Lucius: What?! You mean-

Sirius: No, you idiot!! I swim as a dog! It's much more fun that way! Dogs are better swimmers after all! You know i'm a animagus!

Lucius: No dog will be swimming in my pool!

Sirius: Aw, fine...

Lucius: But I brought something to occupy yourselves, so you don't tear each other apart.

Lucius lay down the three black shirts and coloured bottles.

Snape: Sooooo....what's it for?

Sirius: Can we eat it?!

Snape: (slaps Sirius)

Sirius: Hey! That hurt!

Lucius: Just stop for one moment you two and listen! You get to...decorate your own T-shirts!

Sirius: OOOOH!! WOW! HAGHEBLIBAUSTHOUWAAAA!!!

Snape:...what?

Lucius: I said that you get to decorate your own T-shirts!

Snape: I heard you, I meant Sirius.

Sirius: Oh, that? That was just my spasm of excitement.

Lucius: Now, first of all, you take this paint, and squeeze letters or pictures of whatever you like onto the shirt!

Sirius: Coooool!

Snape: Whoopee...

Sirius: Aawww...Snivellus sounds so sad! Does he need a hug?

Snape: Hug me, and you'll wish you never lived!

Lucius: Okay, now stop with the fighting, and let's get decorating!

Sirius: YAY!!!

Back in the pool, Harry, Ron, Colin, Fred, George, Crabbe, and Goyle (who are both wearing lifejackets) are lined up at both sides of the pool, waiting for Draco's word....

Draco: GO!!!

Everyone dived in. Goyle's life jacket slipped off him, and he dropped like a rock, feet first into the deep. Fred jumped from one side of the pool, and George jumped from the opposite, and both accidently crashed head on. Crabbe jumped in, and tried to swim to the bottom, but his lifejacket prevented him from doing so, so he stayed in the same spot, moving his arms to push him down, his head under the water, and his butt sticking in the air, like a duck dunking for food in a pond. Colin emerged victoriously only a few seconds later, holding half of the glass cup. He participated, seeing it was his fault that the cup ended up in the bottom of the pool in the first place, and he then handed the cup to Draco.

Draco: Well done Creevy! You win the bag of Fizzing Wiz-wait! Creevy, where's the other half of this cup?

Goyle: In my foot.

Draco: What?! I thought I told you that you're not supposed to step on it!

Goyle: Oh! I thought we were supposed to! See, that's why I jumped in feet first, and my foot hit the glass! It was painful, but I won too! Right?

Draco: Okay then...well congragulations to you too, Goyle, you also win the bag of fizzing wizzbees. You and Creevy can split them.

Ron: What?! That's not fair! Goyle won by default, just cause he was stupid enough to land on the cup!

Hermione: We may need some medical assistance for that foot of his!

Goyle: Who cares about my foot?! I got candy!!

Draco: Where's Crabbe?

Harry pointed to where Crabbe lay head down, floating motionessly in the water.

Draco: OH MY GOD!!!

Back in the house, Lucius held up his shirt proudly that spelt the word;

Snape: Pim?

Lucius: What?! No! It's supposed to say Pimp! Grrr...the last letter must not be showing up clearly enough! Stupid paint...

Snape held his up, and it said; 'I'm with stupid.' And it showed a hand with a finger pointing to the right.

Sirius: (standing on Snape's right) That's funny! Hey! Wait a minute! Does that mean i'm stupid?

Snape: What do you think?!

Sirius: Here's mine!

Sirius held up his shirt with sheer pride, and it said; I spent 12 years in Azkaban Prison, and all I got was this lousy T-shirt!

Remus: Not bad there, Padfoot!

Sirius: Moony! Where did you get here? And what's that you drinking?

Remus: Oh! This is a slurpee. You can have it.

Sirius: Yaay!!!

Sirius took the slurpee wth glee and drank it all down in one gulp. Mc gonagall looked thoroughly disgusted at this.

Dumbledore: Oh! What are those you're making?

Trelawney: Ah, as I have forseen, creativeness happening within-

Snape: Wait! Who the hell let her in?!

Dumbledore: Well, she was waiting outside to be let in. Had the funniest story that you locked her out! But I assured her that you would never do that!

Snape: err...

Sirius: He sure did lock her out alright!

Snape: Thanks alot, bonehead!

Sirius: That is technicaly right though! Cause our heads are actually made of bone!

Snape: And brains, you imbecile! I think that's the one thing that's missing from your head!

Lucius: Hello headmaster. Didn't know you'd be here. We are making T-shirts! You can make one too, but we've only got white ones left.

Dumbledore: Well that would be fun!

Remus: I'd like to make one too please!

Trelawney: I have forseen that three more of these shirts will be made within these 5 minutes, so make that three.

Snape: (cough) freak! (cough)

Mcgonagall: Speak for yourself, Severus! Oh, and no shirt for me, Lucius. I'll sit this one out, thank you.

Trelawney: Just as I have forseen...

Mcgonagall: Oh, do put a sock in it Sybill!

Lucius left for a minute and then came back with three white T-shirts. He then went out onto the porch to tell everyone in the pool that the pizza was on it's way over, and to get out of the pool. (Many groans were heard)

Lucius: Well, enjoy yourselves. I'll be in my office, so please try to keep the noise level down.

Remus, Trelawney, and Dumbledore immedietly got to work on their T-shirts.

Remus: Shoot! I'm almost out of brown paint!

Sirius: What would you want brown paint for?

Remus: You'll see...almost...done!

Mc gonagall: My, you are very fast!

Sirius: It says...if life gives you lemons, throw them back and demand...chocolate?! Sweet!

Remus: Indeed! It is sweet!

Harry: Hey! Nice shirts!

Snape: (jumps) Potter!

Harry: Ya. Me.

Sirius: Haha! Snivellus is afraid of Harry!!

Snape: AM NOT!!

Remus: Stop fighting like children, you two!

Sirius: Oh yea, well who's the child now, chocolate boy?!

Remus: Chocolate happens to be the most valued and loved sweet in all the world, by children AND adults, dog breath!

Sirius: Ooh, that really hurt, Moonface!

Remus: Azkabanian!

Sirius: Werewolf! (gasp) Oops!

Remus: ( eyes water ) Y-you went to far that time, buddy....

Snape: And he said that I acted like a child!

Draco: (coming into the kitchen) Honsetly, Crabbe! It's really not that hard to remember to just lift your head out of the water to breath!

Crabbe: Okay...i'll try to remember that...wait! What was that you just said?

Ron: Is the pizza here yet?

Dumbledore: My my! Children are popping up all over the place!

Mcgonagall: I'm done!

Mcgonagall held up her shirt, which said; D is for Lysdexia!

Sirius: Doesn't Dyslexia start with a D?

Mcgonagall: Yes! That's the whole point!

Sirius: Huh? Oooooh! I get it! (laughs really loudly)

Snape smashed his fist on Sirius's head, in hopes to knock out the annoying marauder for awhile, but Sirius's head was so hard, it hurt Snape's hand more than he hurt Sirius's head.

Trelawney: I can't think what to write on mine!!

Harry: How about, Batty?

Ron: Or annoying!

Mcgonagall: Or pointless!

Snape: Or stupid old prat!

Sirius: How about...funny?

Everyone stares at Sirius.

Dumbledore: I think it's an excellent idea myself!

Trelawney: Wait! Something is coming to me...I know!

Trelawney immidiatly stared to use the paints on the T-shirt, as more and more kids came up.

Neville: When's the pizza coming?

Draco: I don't know. All I do know is that they're practicly late!

3 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Draco and the others raced to the door. Draco opened the door, and there was a pimply teenager, Stan Shunpike, of the Knight Bus, holding all the pizzas.

Draco: You're late!!! By 1 minute!!!

Crabbe: We want pizza!!

Harry: Hey Stan! I didn't know you did pizza deliveries.

Stan: it's a summer job.

Stan gave the pizzas to Draco, who gave him the sickles, galleons (whatever)

Stan: Have fun! Happy summer!

Neville: Can we eat now?

Colin: Ya! Can we? Can we? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Draco: Ok! Everyone into the dining room!

Everyone proceeded to the dining room, going through the kitchen first.

Trelawney held up her T-shirt, which said 'I know what you did last summer...because i'm a psychic!'

Ron: Pfft! More like a psyco!

Sorry if it kinda sucked. I'm kinda goin' through writer's block. BTW, the 'if life gives you lemons...' wrote on the shirt by Remus, is a quote by my friend, yamatadragon. The one who helped me with the chapters earlier before! :D It's back to school in 2 days, so i'll probably be busy again. This is going rather slowly I know, but it'll get there! Bye-Q!


	10. Pizza Party!

Sorry for long painful wait! School's back in for me, and the homework pile is huge!! Not much time anymore, so this will be going slowly. sorry. At least I got some good ideas back into my head! Here's chapter 10!

Everyone's sitting at the table in the dining room.

Ron: Hey Harry! Pass me some of that exploding marshmellow pizza!

Harry: You sure? Well, okay... (passes pizza slice to Ron)

Ron: Thanks mate! (takes a bite) I wonder why they call it exploding marshmellow pizza?

Suddenly, a semi-loud explosion is heard, and everyone is staring at a blackened Ron with smoke rising from his body.

Ron: Oh...

(doorbell rings)

Goyle: More pizza?

Draco: No dummy! It's a late party guest!

And sure enough, there stood Hagrid with his dog Fang at his side.

Draco: Hello Hagrid! Come in! We're just eating dinner right now!

Hagrid: Sorry I'm late! I was just finishin' bakin' the treacle fudge and rock cakes! Here ya go!

Hagrid dumped his cooking into Draco's arms, and he staggered under all the weight of the rock cakes.

Draco: Thanks Hagrid...i'll just...put these..in the kitchen...ooof! (falls over)

Hagrid: Here, i'll take 'em!

Draco: Thanks! phew!

After a few moments, Draco showed Hagrid to where he was to put Fang upstairs, then he and Draco went back down to dinner, and they sat down to enjoy the pizza.

Dumbledore: These lemon drop pizzas are excellent!

Sirius: (chuckles)

Remus: What's so funny?

Sirius: Oh, just earlier, when I was trying to order wizard pizza, I tricked Wizarding Pizza Palace into delivering some pizza to a random muggle house! Or maybe not so random!

Snape: Since when did you do that?!

Sirius: Since you weren't looking!

Harry: Err...what random house would that be, Sirius?

Meanwhile, Stan Shunpike is landing a giant flying purple van into Private Drive, with big colourful letters on it, and a giant flying pizza slice charmed to zoom around the top of the van.

Dudley: AAAHHHHH!!! MUM!!! DAD!! THERE'S A CRAZY PIZZA MAN FROM YOU-KNOW-WHICH-WORLD INVADING OUR STREET!!!

Petunia: Don't be silly! Oh, there goes the doorbell! (goes to open door and gasps)

Stan Shunpike: 'ello! Wizarding Pizza Palace delivery! 2 Gryffin meat pizzas, 5 dragon pepper, and 8 exploding marshmellow, and 4 acid pop pizzas! That'll be (insert amount of wizarding money you think it costs) galleons and (insert amount of sickles) sickles!

Petunia: (screams and faints)

Back at Draco's...

Colin: I'm gonna explode! I ate too much!

Neville: My mouth's on fire! (eyes watering)

Hermione: I told you not to eat the dragon fire pepperoni!

Mc gonagall: Why, aren't you having any, Severus?

Snape: I don't eat pizza.

Remus: Do you eat anything?

Sirius: Aw, c'mon! Who doesn't like pizza!? I mean, you ordered them! There has to be a flavour you like!

Snape: I just ordered a bunch of random flavours that came to my head.

Neville: Next time sir, please order something a little less painful...

Ron: And less dangerous and explosive...

Goyle is seen, chugging down a whole bottle of Pepsi.

Goyle: Wow! These muggle drinks are sure cool!

Fred: Lemmie try! (chugs some of the pepsi) WOAH!! That's good stuff!!

George: Pass that Root Beer stuff!

Dumbledore: Severus, aren't you going to eat any of this pizza?

Snape: No, i'm not hungry.

Sirius: Aw, c'mon Snivellus! Whta's a party without pizza?! Eat! (shoves a piece of fizzing wizzbee pizza in Snape's mouth)

Snape: Mmph! uumph! Mmmmph!!!

Sirius: There ya go! Now, try some of the Gryffin Meat pizza!

Snape: (shakes head) Mmm, umm! Mmfff!! (another pizza slice is shoved into his mouth)

Crabbe: I'm gonna eat this whole Dragon Fire Pepperoni pizza!

Neville: Don't do it!!

Ron, Harry, Sirius, Hagrid, Fred, George, and Colin: (chanting) DO IT!! DO IT!! DO IT!!

Percy: You'll regret it!

Hermione: I really don't think-

But Crabbe already stuffed 3 pieces into his mouth

Hermione: (sighs) boys...

Pansy: ooh! That's gotta be burning him!

Trelawney: My inner eye sees, that-

Sirius: Shhh! Quiet! I wanna see this!

Crabbe managed to shove the rest of the pizza into his mouth. Remus pressed a button on his watch.

Remus: Time! 2 minutes and 28 seconds!

The majority of the boys cheered.

Draco: That was really stupid..but bloody amazing and funny!

Crabbe raised his arms in triumph, then a horrified look appeared on his face.

Goyle: what's wrong?

Crabbe:...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! BURNING!!! MY WHOLE STOMACH IS ON FIRE!!!! AAAARRRRRRRRGH!!! THE PAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIN!!!!!

Percy: This is not good!

Fred&George: (smiling with glee) This is SO good!!!

Goyle: I think he's dying!

Draco: In that case, this is the best time to disturb father!

Draco took Crabbe to his father's office, and Goyle followed.

Ron: (snickers) This is almost as good as Draco, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!!

Hermione: Crabbe could be in serious trouble!

Ron: Aw, you're always raining on my parade by ruining the best moments of my life!

Harry: I really don't think he can die from eating a whole pizza by himself! He's got a pretty big stomach, and that pizza can't really be made of fire!

Hermione: With wizard's food, you can never tell...

In Lucius's office...

Draco: Father! Father!

Lucius: (sigh) what is it?!

Draco: Crabbe is dying!!

Lucius: What did he do?

Goyle: He ate a whole Dragon Fire Pepperoni pizza in almost 2 minutes flat!

Crabbe: IT BUUUUURRRRRNSSSS!!!!!

Lucius: Pshh! Figures. Well, I guess it's off to St. Mungo's then.

Back in the dining room.

Snape: Congragulations Black. You're probably the only living being, besides the Dark Lord himself, who's managed to bring me this close to death...I think i'm going to explode.

Sirius: Whoohoo!! I da man!!

Colin: You're going to explode too?! Does that mean we'll have to go to the hospital?

Mcgonagall: Don't be ridiculous! You cam't explode by eating too much! Besides, Severus is too stubborn to die, especially like this.

Lucius then entered the living room.

Lucius: I have to take Crabbe to St.Mungos hospital, and Goyle and Draco will be coming along. This party is not cancelled, but I ask you to stay in this house and not to cause havock. So that means staying out of my office and bedrooms, no going in the pool, no cleaning out the food cupboards, and no destroying stuff, but all of you having left your wands at home, so there shouldn't be too much trouble. (A.N.: I forgot to put in the letters in the beginning chapters, that it was supposed to say, that they weren't allowed to bring wands. So that's why no one has their wands, if you're wondering.) You may watch some movies, play with that muggle thing of Draco's over-

Harry: It's called a game cube, sir.

Lucius: Whatever, i'll be back in a few hours.

Draco: I'll see you all later. Try not to have too much fun without me!

With that, Lucius, Draco, Goyle, and a Crabbe in extreme pain left the house.

Pansy: Noooooo!!! My Drakykins is gooooonnneeee!!!

Ron: You're what?! Excuse me?!

George: I never thought Malfoy would ever be able to get a girlfriend!

Harry: Well, we're done dinner now...so...I guess we should play a game!

Hermione: I know! Let's play telephone!

Ron: What? Oh! You mean fellytone?

George: I've heard dad talking about those things!

Hermione: No, telephone! It's a muggle game! I'll explain the rules! (A.N.: For those who know this game, you don't have to read the rest of what Hermione says below) We sit in a circle. One person thinks of a phrase or word, and whispers it to the next person, and they pass it on to the next person beside them by whispering in their ear, until it reaches the person next to the one who thought of the word, and they say it out loud to everyone. Sometimes the message comes out differently from what it was orginally, but that's kind of the point. No one else can say it out loud though. And if you can't hear the person next to you clearly, say "operator", and they'll have to whisper it again.

Hagrid: Sounds fun!

Pansy: I don't like it!

Ron: Well, tough beans, because we're playing it!

Harry: Okay everyone! Into the next room, and sit in a circle! Woah! I'm starting to sound like Malfoy! Not good!!

_To be continued..._

Okay folks, i'll get the next chapter up sometime hopefully before the end of September. So hold your patience, and remember to review! Thanks! Bye-Q!


	11. Operator?

Well, this has gotten up faster than I expected! The next chapter probably won't be up for awhile, cause of damn school! --; oh well...here's chapter 11!

In the next room...everyone's gathered 'round to play telelphone.

Hermione: Okay, everyone sit in a circle, and i'll start!

Hermione leaned over to Pansy to whisper in her ear, but she leaned away.

Hermione: Pansy!

Pansy: What?!

Hermione: I can't whisper it to you if you lean out of the way like that!

Pansy: Let you come that close in physical contact to me?! I swear you tried to bite my ear off!

Hermione: I did not! Well, fine then! If you're too chicken to just let me whisper into your ear, you start then!

Pansy: Wait! That's not what I-oh...all right.

Pansy sat there, thinking of a good word or sentence to pass around.

Percy: Well, hurry up! We have'nt got all night!

Colin: It's night already?! (looks out window) Wow! It's dark!

Pansy: ooh! I got one!

Pansy leaned over and whispered into Colin's ear, and his eyes widened.

Colin: That's dirty! (Authors Note folks; Don't run away! This really isn't bad or anything, it's just stupid and it's immature humor, like little kids would use. This is, after all, a PG story, no higher than that. So no worries!)

Colin giggled, and bent over into Harry's ear, and laughed halfway through, sending some spit on Harry's ear..

Harry: What? Sorry. (wiping ear off with sweater)

Hermione: No, Harry! You say operator!

Harry: Oh! Uuh...operator?

Colin laughed again, but caught his breath, and whispered the word in Harry's ear, dryly this time, and it seemed Harry got the message, but he had a rather puzzled and odd look on his face. He leant over and whispered into Ron's ear. Ron snickered.

He then leant over to Remus, and whispered in his ear, who shook his head in slight disapproval, but whispered into Dumbledore's ear. He looked slightly amused, and he chuckled, and whispered the word into Mcgonagall's ear. She looked a little shocked but sighed, and whispered it to Snape.

Snape: ...o-kaaaay then...weirdos....

Snape leant over to Sirius, and whispered the word into his ear.

Sirius: Operator?

Snape: (whispers the word again)

Sirius: Operator?

Snape: (sighs, and whispers the word into his ear again)

Sirius: Operator?

Snape: Grrr...(whispers word again)

Sirius: Operator?

Snape: Bloody hell, Black! It's just one short word, and i've spoken it 4 times, very clearly!! It has one syllable! Easy to remember!

Sirius burst out laughing.

Remus: He always does annoying things like this. Padfoot, just tell Percy next to you, the word. You know very well what the word is.

Sirius: Awwww....fine...

Sirius reluctantly leant over, and whispered the word into Percy's ear, and he looked slightly surprised, and disgusted.

Percy: Fart?!

The whole room groaned.

Hermione: Percy! You just gave the word away!! The game's ruined!

Pansy: You screwed up my turn!

Percy: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It just slipped!

Hagrid: What kinda word is that?! Fart?! Was that really the word?!

Mc gonagall: Yes, according to Pansy.

Trelaweney: I knew it! I forsaw it all...

Mc gonagall: Sure you did...

Pansy sat with her arms crossed, obviously angered that Percy had ruined her turn in the game.

Pansy: I want to play somehting else now!

George: You're just saying that cause your turn was messed up!

Harry: I'm going to start now! And I have the perfect sentence!

Harry whispered into Ron's ear. Ron smiled, and leant over to Fred, who also smiled and told George. He then passed it onto Neville, who looked confused, but passed it onto Remus.

Remus: What kind of phrase is that?!

The message was passed around to everyone, after another annoying round of Snape having to repeat the phrase over and over again to Sirius, till Sirius finally got it (which he really had heard Snape the first time, but was just trying to annoy him by repeating 'operator' again and again.) and finally, Hermione recieved the message last, and said it aloud, looking slightly confused.

Hermione: Rumage for the road-placed-snitch?!

Harry: No! Umbridge is a toad-faced bitch! (Too true, too true...)

(everyone laughs and cheers)

Snape: Damn right you are! Wait! Did I just agree with Potter? Bloody hell! (smacks himself)

Neville: (laughing) That was good! But that's not what George whispered to me. It sounded a bit different.

Hermione: The phrase must have gotten messed up, or not heard clearly enough while it got passed around. It happens, but that's sort of the point of the game; to see what the phrase turns out as at the end.

Fred: Ya, but no matter. Harry was so right there! Because that stupid Umbridge, really is a toad-faced bi-

A sudden '_hem hem!' _was heard, and everyone turned around to face...

"I'm here everyone!"

Decked out in her disgusting pink dress with that little black bow on her short curly hair, Dolores Jane Umbridge stood, as she smiled her evil toad-faced smile, while the background outside flashed with lightning.

Harry: Oh great...

_to be continued..._

I know that chapter was shorter than the rest, but next one will be longer probably. Please remember to review!! Bye for now!


	12. Pie anyone?

Hey guys! I'm very sorry about the lack of updates!! I've been flooded with homework, and there's band too, so I have very little time anymore. And I use my freetime to just relax. Yes, writing stories is starting to become like a chore. I don't hate it, but it just feels like another thing on my back, so what i'm saying is that I won't be updating very much anymore. I'm sorry. Don't worry! I'm gonna complete this story! It'll just be slow! I ain't giving up! I'll tell ya one thing about me; I never give up easily, so don't fret! The work's in progress! I just have to go at a very slow pace. Here's the 12th chapter! I'm probably gonna try to end this story soon. It's gettin' way too long. XP

Now, picking up where we left off....

Everyone in the circle stared up at the squat toad-faced professor in horror, and disgust, as she smiled her horrible, evil, toadish smile.

Umbridge: Now, what game are were you children playing?

Hagrid: Well, this won' turn out well....

Sirius: Children?! Excuse me?!

Hermione: Uh...we were...err....

Colin: RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!

(everyone, except Dumbledore runs into the kitchen.)

Umbridge: Well! The nerve they have of leaving me here on the spot! Well at least one person was polite enough to stay here!

Dumbledore: Well, Dolores. Shall we go into the kitchen? I heard Severus makes a mean Shepard's pie!

Fred: (from the kitchen) WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A SHEPARDS PIE, SNAPE?!?!

Snape: As in, not just Shepherd's pie, but it's a 'German Shepherd' pie!

Dolores: ...I think I will stay here, thank you.

George: Professor, you are SICK! I'M going to be sick!!

Snape: Well Mr. Weasley, You and I have very different views on what should be in a Shepards pie.

Ron: Ugh! What does he mean by that?!

Fred: He means that as in Shepards pie, he thought he was supposed to stick a mutilated German Sheperd DOG into the pie!

Ron: German Sheperd Pie?! Did George actually eat it?!

Fred: Yep. Me too.

Ron: You two are the bravest people i've ever met! Trying Snape's cooking!

Colin: Mmm! This is the best Shepards pie ever!!

Harry: You mean 'German Sheperd' pie?

Colin: What? (looks at pie with a horrified expression on his face) I-I had a German Shepherd at home n-named W-Waldo, and-and he-(looks down at the pie and bursts out crying)

Harry: Colin, it could'nt have been him! Don't-

But poor little Colin quickly ran to the bathroom as fast his legs would carry him.

Sirius: You are a sick sick man, Snivellus!

Hermione: Never let a wizard try to do muggle recipes...

Remus: Welcome to _'La resturaunt de Road Kill'_

Snape: You know, I worked hard to make that pie and lasagna! I could've made a potion today, but nooooo! I went ahead and made these recipes for you people! And now you're just going to throw them away! I knew I should'nt have come here! These parties suck!

Ginny: Well, we still have our punch and cookies we made! Right?

Sirius: You mean those gross black round things you call cookies?

Ginny: That's mean! We worked really hard to make those, and now you just insult our cooking, and let it go to waste! I can't believe you!!

Fred: Ya!!

Snape: Welcome to the club.

Ron: Hey! I just got this smashing idea! So the failed recipes don't go to waste, we can have a eating contest! Whoever eats the most of their deformed dessert, wins!

Hagrid: Blimey Ron! Are yeh' nuts?

Snape: Bad idea...

Hermione: Ron, I don't think that's a very good idea!

Percy: Yes! We could get very sick and get food poisoning if we attempt that! And Mr. Malfoy wouldn't like that!

Ron: And is Mr. Malfoy here? Hmm?

Percy: Well...no...

Ron: Well then let's do this! What do you guys say?!

Trelawney: I foresee great illness falling upon the daring contestants of this-

Mcgonagall: Oh, do shut up, Sybill!

Hagrid: Well, i'm startin' ter like this idea of yers, Ron!

Fred: Well, little brother, congragulations!

Ron: Congragulations on what?

George: By surpassing our insanity with your dumbest craziest idea ever!

Snape: Don't say I didn't warn you...

Meanwhile, at the hospital...

Draco: I sure hope those guys aren't doing anything too stupid back at the mansion!

Back at the mansion...

Kids: EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!

Sirius: No! I'm gonna be sick!

Harry: Come on, Sirius! Just one more cookie, and you'll make it to the finals against Hagrid!

Sirius was sitting in a chair, with a feather sticking out of his mouth, and a plate of the Owl Lasagna Snape made, miraculously all gone, and looking quite sick, but determined.

Hermione: I don't think he should do this...

Ron: Oh, sod of Hermione! This is fun!!

Sirius gulped, but loooked at Harry, seeing that pleading look of belief in his godson's eyes gave him the courage, and he shoved one of the Weasley's burnt cookies down his throat, smiled, and raised his fists in victory, as almost everyone cheered.

Remus: Oh Sirius, you've really out done yourself this time...

Ron: Alright! Now it's time to move up the finals!

Sirius: Oh man. I dunno if I can do that. I'm so full and queezy!

Hagrid: Blimey! I haven't felt this full and whoozy since...since ever!!

Neville: Wait! Isn't anyone gonna try my Peanut Butter pie?!

Percy: Now that's enough! You've had enough, and you're all going to be sick!!

George: Oh, you';re such a party pooper, Percy!

Fred: Yah! Mum should've namned you Prefect Percy, the Party Pooper Prat!

Percy: I will have you know, that mum would have never named me such a thing! And besides, all the cooking is gone anyways. We'll just call it a tie between Hagrid and Sirius.

Colin: WAAAAHHH!!! WALDO!!!!

Mcgonagall: Will somebody please shut him up?

Fred: Now honestly, mate! It's not you're dog! Snape just found a random stray dead dog off the road, didn't you?

Snape: Well...actually, this one had a collar, and it was limping through my yard, completely lame, so I put it out of it's misery. And I recall reading it's collar. I can't remember the name, but I recall that it started with a 'W'.

Fred: you WHAT?!

Colin: WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! AND HE WAS COMPLETELY LAME!! HE ONLY BROKE HIS LEG A DAY AGO, AND THEN HE WANDERED OFF!!!! WHAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Sirius: All those Slytherins are the same: Slimy, sick, and twisted!

Pansy: HOW DARE YOU INSULT US SLYTHERINS!!! WE ARE ALL TREATED THE SAME, LIKE DIRT!! PEOPLE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT US IN NASTY WAYS!! (points arm into the air) IT'S TIME SOMEONE STOOD UP FOR SLYTHERIN RIGHTS!!

Complete silence...

Harry:...well, i'm going to go play the Game Cube now...

Ron: Me too!

Hermione: I'll come!

Dumbledore: Well, let's see what this is all about!

Mcgonagall: (sigh) Why not?

Neville: I'm hungry! I think i'll go grab some Peanut Butter pie!

George: I'll go watch the tellymathingy, whatever the muggles call it.

Everyone left the room, except Pansy, who stood there, her arm still pointing in the air.

Pansy:...no one ever listens to me!

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumble, Mcgonagall, Sirius, Snape, and Remus walked into the

T.V. room where the gamecube was, and Umbridge was sitting on the couch, holding an empty plate, smiling.

Umbridge: Oh, I just had the most delicious Shepherd's Pie!! Too bad I got the last piece!

She smiled her evil toad-faced smile at everyone, smirking with glee. Everyone stared wide eyed at her with looks of absolute disgust on their faces.

Snape: Well, it's nice to know at least one person appreciates my cooking!

Well, next chapter probably won't be up for awhile. Please review meanwhile though! See ya!


	13. Oh the irony of it all!

Sorry for the long pause. Been busy, even though it's X-mas holidays. --; Here's chapter 13.

Hagrid: I'll be takin' Fang for a walk! See ya lot later! (goes out the door with Fang on a leash)

Fred: Well, let's see what's on tellymathing!

George: Now, how do we turn it on?

Fred: Well, i'm not sure...you know what's ironic, George?

George: No, Fred. I don't.

Fred: How Malfoy hates muggles so much, yet he has all this muggle stuff in his house!

George: Well, maybe his parents wanted to try out living as muggles. I can't see the Malfoy's wanting to do that somehow though.

Fred: Well, maybe they got them from some muggle friend of theirs as gifts.

George: I thought all the Malfoys hated muggles though!

Fred: But they have all this muggle stuff in their house!

George: (sigh) it's a mystery, Fred. A big twisted mystery...

Fred: Ya...well, let's see what's one the tellymathing!

George: Ya! Now how do we turn it on?

Fred: Hmmm...I dunno...odd things muggles have...

George: Ya...wonder how they got all the muggle stuff?

Fred: Ya..maybe a friend?

George: But they hate muggles!

And they went on and on...but meanwhile:

Harry: Hey! Let's play this! (holding up Super Smash Brothers)

Mcgonagall: Now how to put it in?

Sirius: I'll do it!

Snape: There is no way, that a fully grown idiot, like Black, would be able to-

Sirius popped the game into the gamecube, and the screen came on, showing the game.

Snape: ...I am left speechless...

Sirius: well that was easy!

Remus: well done Padfoot. I think i'd like to have a go at this.

Sirius: Me too!

Neville: Hey! Does anybody wanna try my Peanut Butter Pie???

Ron: Why not. Probably better than this. Let's go eat. You coming, Harry?

Harry: Sure.

Hermione: I'll come. I've seen these video games before, and they're boring.

The troublesome trio walked into the kitchen to try some of the peanut butter pie...

Mcgonagall: Well, I may as well play this muggle contraption.

Dumbledore: I think...that I may just sit and watch.

Sirius: We need one more player. HEY! ANYONE WANNA PLAY SUPERSMASH BROTHERS?? WE NEED ONE MORE PLAYER!!!

(silence)

Pansy: (from a different room) SLYTHERIN RIGHTS!!!

Sirius: Okay, that was random...Snivellus! That leaves you, since you're already in this room!

Snape: I just remembered, I was going to go watch the...the tellymathingy!

Mcgonagall: Oh come now, Severus! I'm playing!

Remus: Yes, even old Mcgonagall has stooped down this low!

Mcgonagall: Watch yourself, Remus...

Snape: Oh, what the heck?! Fine.

(in the kitchen)

Ron: This punch is go-o-o-o-o-o-d!!!! (is all jittery from the sugar)

Hermione: The sweets Pansy brought are wonderful!

Neville: Isn't anybody going to try my peanut butter pie?!

Ron: Ya ya, later (is chugging down excessive amounts of the punch)

Colin: (comes in) I'm hungry!

Neville: Great! now you can try some Peanut Butter Pie!

Colin: Eeewww! No way! I wanna try the punch! (drinks some) Wow! That's sugary!!!

Ron: You said it!! (laughs insanely)

Harry: Oh boy, this is gonna be a crazy night...

(back to Fred George)

George: I think I got it!

Fred: You do?

George: Just fire a hex at it!

Fred: Brilliant!

George: (grabs for wand, but remembers) Aw nuts! I forgot, we had to leave our wands at home!

Fred: Oh, bloody hell! (slams fist against the T.V button, and it turns on)

George: Fred! You did it! You're a genious!

Fred: Woah! I turned that thing on-oh! I mean, of course I'm a genious!

George: great! now we can watch!

The two sat for 5 minutes, as the T.V played Yu-Gi-Oh! (Hey, who can argue with that?! XD )

Fred: This program is sure boring...

George: I can't understand what's going on! Can monsters really come out of brown cards in the muggle world?! Muggle entertainment is so confusing! I say we go to a different program.

Fred: Yeah. Now just howto switch the program

George: ya...do you know how?

Fred: No...

George: Darn...

So they sat there, watching Yu-Gi-Oh, but back in the games room...

Sirius: I call Pikachu!

Remus: I had it first!

Mc gonagall: Oh boys...(selects Kirby)

(Okay, for those who do not know what Super Smash Borthers is, i'll try to quickly and effeciently explain it.. for those who do know, you can skip what I have to say here...so what you basically do is select a character that's from a nintendo game ( such as Mario, Link, Princess Peach, Pikachu, ect; and there's usulaly 2-4 players as I remember, and you use your characters to battle each other. The last one standing is the winner. Pretty simple to understand, but hard to play.)

Snape: Okay..i'll choose (reads the character's name) Mewtwo. (a pokemon, but these guys don't really know what pokemon is. They're just choosing the one they like best)

Sirius: What?

Remus: And while you're not looking...(selects Pikachu)

Sirius: Hey! No fair! Awww...fine! I'll take...(reads a character's name) Link (from Legend of Zelda)

Mc gonagall: Okay, let's read the directions (reads and explains instructions, and selects a battlefield, and all that crap) Alright, begin!

Sirius: (comes up to Remus) HAHA!! Die pikachu!!! (presses button to swing sword, but nothing happens) Hey! what gives?! Why won't my sword swing?!

Remus: Probably a broken button. (presses button for Pikachu to shock Link)

Sirius: Hey! That wasn't fair!

Snape: Everybody gang up on Black! (makes Mewtwo attack Pikachu)

Sirius: No!! That's unfair! (Link is shocked by Pikachu and punched by Mewtwo)

Mcgonagall: Oh look! My character can fly! It fills up like a balloon! Look at it go! Wheee!

Dumbledore: My my! This is certainly extraordinay! How exciting!!

(back in the kitchen, Colin is running around, screaming and giggling)

Ron: need...more...punch!!! (drinks another cup) oh yes...

Hermione: At this rate, you'll be up all night!

Harry: Ya, you'll have to go to the bathroom alot!

Hermione: I meant sugar-wise.

Harry: oh, that too.

Colin: WHEEEEEEE!!!!!! I LIKE GUMMY WORMS!!! :D

Percy: What's going on in here?!

Ron: Oh, hey Percy! Try some of this punch! It's really good! We cooked up a masterpiece!!

Ginny: (comes in) Oooh! I wanna try some too! (drinks a cupfull of it) Omigosh! It's so sugary! I love it!!! (jumping up and down)

Percy: On second thought, I think i'll stick to the peanut butter pie.

Neville: Yay! Finally!

(back in T.V. room)

(Dumbledore has fallen asleep on the couch)

Snape: This is getting rather boring...(is making Mewtwo attack Sirius's character, Link, by hitting one button, whileLink is just standing there)

Sirius: (hitting the attack button) WHY WON'T YOU SWING, YOU STUPID SWORD?!?

Remus: Relax, Padfoot. It's only a game! I've already told you the button is broken. No need to get all huffed up. It's just for fun.

Mcgonagall: (is still floating in the air, but drops on Remus's character, and kills Remus's character) Oh my! What button was that?!

Remus: What?! That was my last life!! You little-

Sirius: Hey Moony! Calm down! It's just a game! (pats Remus on the shoulder)

Remus: Grrr...see for yourself, Padfoot. (points to Sirius's dead character, where Snape's character is beating it up)

Sirius: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! You killed it! I'm going to strangle you...

Snape: Relax, Black. It is, after all, just a game.

Sirius: Grrr...(leaps at Snape) DIE!!!

(Colin is seen, running around the house, yelling at the top of his lungs, and Ginny is seen, hopping around like a rabbit, and Ron is swinging from the chandelires)

Percy: (cautiously chewing a piece of Neville's pie) This peanut butter pie...has a rather sticky texture to it...

Neville: So you like it?

Percy: (suddenly spits it out) Bleauch! How revolting!!

Neville: Y-you don't like it? (eyes water)

Umbridgewas upstairs, giggling, andwent to the pet room, and openened the door, and all the owls, cats, a frog, a raven, a phoenix, and a hippogriff rused out.

Umbridge: AAAAHHH!! NO! WAIT! STOP!!!

(is stampeded over)

Umbridge: ...bad idea...

Trevor: Ribbit! (hops on Umbridges face)

Colin: WOW!! LOOK AT ALL THE ANIMALS THAT ESCAPED FROM THE ZOO!

Harry: What? oh-no! Hedwig! Don't poop there!!

(Buckbeak is seen tearing up the couch)

Hermione: Mr.Malfoy won't be happy about all of this!

And at Hermione's words, Lucius and Draco entered the house. Colin was still running around the house, knocking over stuff, Ron was still swinging like a monkey on the chandelier, Ginny was hopping around, drinking punch at the same time, Percy had found the bacon, and was stuffing himself with it, unaware of the noise and trouble, the animals were running around and fighting, Snape and Sirius were fighting on the floor, where Remus and Mcgonagall were trying to calm them down and separate them. The house was in utter chaos! And the only ones who were actually silently behaving, were (believe it or not) Fred and George, who were still watching the telly. Draco stared in horror, as Lucius observed the mass destruction that lay about the house. His face turned red with anger, fists clenched,temper about to explode.

Lucius: WHAT IN THE DEVIL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!

Everyone stopped what they were doing, as they heard Lucius's angered voice echo through the mansion. Ron hung on the chandelier, and it broke from the ceiling, sending Ron crashing to the floor with it.

Ron: Ow! That-

Hermione quickly clasped her hand over Ron's mouth, fearing the worst.

Lucius: Everyone…upstairs…to bed…NOW!!!

Uh-oh! He ain't happy! Next chapter will most likely come sometime within the next 2-3 months XD sorry, but I don't have the time. Please review though!


	14. The sleeping part FINALLY comes

Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 14! Read, review, and enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter!

Fred: Geez, way to go, guys.

George: Ya! And that tellymathing program was just getting interesting too!

All the boys were upstairs in a room in sleeping bags, as Lucius was pissed at the destruction they caused. The girls were sleeping in a separate room.

Percy: You know, i'm really surprised you two weren't stirring up mass chaos like all the others!

Ron: Ya! What the bloody hell was wrong with you two! Eaten some bad food?

Fred: Exactly! We think Snape's cooking was taking it's toll on us.

George: Ya, thanks alot, Snape!

Snape: (sarcasticly) Well, sorry!

Dumbledore: Why confined to the corner over there, Severus?

Snape: I wish to be alone and asleep, thank you.

Sirius: Well, you're very welcome! (sniggers)

Remus: Oh, Padfoot...

Harry: Hey, why isn't Hagrid back yet? You don't thik he's hurt, do you?

(Hagrid is seen, somewhat far off from Draco's mansion, wandering the streets, with an empty leash)

Hagrid: FANG! WHERE'D YA GO! COME OUT, BOY! IT'S TIME TO GO BA-(is hit by a flung frying pan)

Person from inside of a house: HEY! KEEP IT DOWN, YOU BIG OAF! WE'RE TRYIN' TO GET SOME BLOODY SLEEP!

(Hagrid rubs his head, mumbling and grumbling, and goes off, continuing his search for Fang)

Colin: Or maybe he lost his dog!

Draco: Don't be ridiculous! The half-breed's more likely to lose himself, first!

Sirius: We should play a game!

Remus: Isn't it time for us to be trying to sleep now?

Percy: Exactly what I was about to say! It's far too late for games!

Ron: Oh shutup, Percy!

George: Ya, haven't you ruined enough people's fun already today?

Percy: Headmaster, you agree with me, don't you?

Dumbledore: I think a game might be fun! This is a party after all, is it not?

Draco: Yes, as long as father doesn't hear us, we can do a game.

Lucius: (from outside the room) Do I hear a conspiracy in there?

Neville: Uuuhhh...no?

Lucius: Then go to sleep!

Ron: Yeesh! Doesn't need to be so huffy about!

Harry: I wonder how Hermione's doing with the others?

Ron: I dunno.

meanwhile, in the room where all the girls are...

Trelawney: If you tell me about your dreams tomorrow, I can predict-

Mcgonagall: Oh do hush up, Sybill.

Ginny: (sobbing) I wish I didn't come here! Mr. Malfoy is scary and mean! (bursts out crying)

Umbridge: Oh, stop your whining, you little toad!

Mcgonagall: It is you who's the toad, Dolores!

Umbridge: You old bat! I can think of better insults for you!

Hermione: This is going to be a long night...

Pansy: SLYTHERIN RIGHTS, I SAY! SLYTHERIN RIGHTS!

Lucius: (pounding on the door) BE QUIET IN THERE!

Back where the boys are sleeping...

Sirius: We should play a prank on the girls!

Remus: Oh Padfoot, grow up.

Sirius: But I have!

Snape: Physically, yes. Mentally? Definitly not.

Sirius: Sod off! I thought you were keeping to your own corner!

Snape: I AM in my own corner, Black!

Sirius: If you make anymore smart-arse comments with me, i'm gonna-(hurk!) (goes wide-eyed) My…stomach! You're…gonna…pay…Snape…..your cooking…is starting to kill…me!

Snape: (grins evily) I warned you not to eat so much of it.

Sirius:..you…jerk! You food-poisoned…me! And all you're…going…to do…is…sit there…and smirk? You're…responsible…for this! (urk!) I gotta find...a bathroom... now! (staggers and stumbles out the door)

Lucius: What are you doing out of bed?

Sirius: Outta my way, blondie. Unless you want my last meal all over you! (covers mouth)

Lucius: (points down the hall, to the left, showing Sirius the bathroom)

(Sirius runs off down the hall before he hurls)

Lucius: And no games in there! Go to sleep, or else…

Draco: Yes, daddy!

Ron: Bloody hell, Malfoy! Did you just call your father, "daddy"!

(Harry, Colin, Fred, George, Ron, and Neville burst out laughing)

Draco: Shutup, Weasley! You didn't hear anything! Now go to sleep!

Ron: Oh, fine! Party pooper...

Remus: Goodnight, everyone!

Everyone: Goodnight!

5 minutes later...a hissing sound fills the room

Fred: What the bloody hell!

Neville: (whimper) What is that?

Ron: Harry! Stop scaring us with your Parseltounge!

Harry: (laughing) sorry! I couldn't help it! I wish I could see the looks on your faces!

Draco: Stop showing off, Potter, and save your snake language for another day!

Harry: Yeesh, sorry.

Dumbledore: Goodnight everyone! Sweet dreams!

Everyone: Goodnight!

Snape: Idiots...

Remus: We heard that!

Next morning…at the breakfast table...

Fred: These look good! (opens pop-tart box) Is this muggle food?

Draco: yes, and it's surprisingly very tasty for muggle food.

Harry: Ginny, pass the "Wizard O's" cereal please.

Neville: Can someone pass the "Quidditch Quaker Oats" please?

Sirius: I feel horrrible...

George: Well, I feel brilliant! Pass that pop-tart box, Fred

Fred: (takes 2 pop-tarts, and eats one) These muggle pop tarts are excellent!

Percy: Don't over do yourself, or you'll get sick again!

Neville: Can someone pass the "Quidditch Quaker Oats" please?

Draco: Weasley! Hand me a pop tart!

Fred: Sorry, Draco. We're all out!

Draco: (eyes narrowing) What...did you say?

Colin: He said that we're all out of-

Draco: I heard him the first time! It's just how can we be all out of pop tarts already, When we just opened the box!

George quickly crams a 3rd pop tart into his mouth, as Fred hides his 2nd under his shirt.

Draco: Well, there's 6 to a box, so there must be one left...(looking around the table)

Snape: (holding the last pop tart) I wonder what this tastes like? (takes a bite)

Draco: (gasps) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Snape: Blech! Too sugary!

Draco: Y-You just wasted a whole pop-tart!

Snape: I just took a small bite. You may have the rest of it.

Draco: Ew! Not when you've bitten it! I only eat the freshest food!

Hermione: (shaking head) Picky, picky...

Ron: Hey Malfoy! How's this for fresh? (opens mouth, revealing crunched up cereal)

Draco: EEEW! GET AWAY FROM ME, WEASLEY!

Neville: Can someone pass the "Quidditch Quaker Oats" please?

Draco: Now who here knows how to drive?

Snape, Lupin, and Mcgonagall raise their hands, confused.

Draco: Alright! This party breakfast isn't complete without pop-tarts! The only possible quickest way to get to a muggle store is to do it the muggle way, driving!

(Everyone stares at him)

Neville: Could someone please pass the "Quidditch Quaker-

Draco:Hush, Longbottom! We heard the the first 3 times! Now, seeing that Snape was the one who ate the last pop-tart, he'll be driving to the muggle store.

Snape: What!

Draco: And Fred and George will accompany him, seeing that they took the majority of the pop-tarts!

Fred: Wait! You can have this one! I haven't done anything to it yet! (takes pop-tart form under his shirt)

Draco: Not when it's been in your shirt, Weasley! Like I said earlier, I only eat the freshest food!

Ron: Bit of a spoiled one, isn't he!

Harry: I'll go with you on that one.

Draco: Hush! Unless you two want to go to the store with them!

Harry and Ron stay silent.

Draco: Good, now the nearest muggle store is...(takes out a wand, and makes a map) on this map. Follow the red dotted line-

Colin: Yay! Gryffindor colours!

Draco: (glares at Colin)

Colin: (quickly dives down and hides under the table) Don't hurt me!

Draco: Well, here (shoves map into Snape's hands) I'm sure you can figure it out.

Snape: What do we do for a car? I'm sure your father wouldn't have one!

Draco: No, but you can just take one of the muggle neighbours, just like borrowing. It's about a ten minute walk from here to the nearest muggle though. But i'm sure you three can handle it. Good luck then!

Snape:...okay then...

Fred: See you guys. (they leave out the door)

Ron: Boy, I feel sorry for them!

Harry: I dunno. George looked pretty happy.

Ron: Why in the world would he be happy? He has to go to a muggle store with Snape!

( Snape, Fred, and George are walking on the road)

Fred: And what are you so looking so smug about, George!

George: Don't you get it? This will be the perfect opportunity to try our new skiving snackboxes recipes! We couldn't do it at Malfoy's cause it was too risky, and we were sick! But we can try it on Snape and the muggles! Less chance of getting caught! And we feel better now too! Which one do you think we should give old Snape? The Ravishing Rabies one, or the Megalomaniac Marshmellow?

Fred: Brilliant! But you think old Snape will fall for it though? He doesn't like candy, and he's not stupid enough to take a random candy from us!

George: Fred! This is someone who takes dead pets, and cooks them into lasagna...in a barbeque! Even we know that lasagna issupposed to be cooked in an oven!

Fred: Yea, but that's cause dad told us that, and you know how muggle obsessed he is. But alright! We'll give it a go!

George: And don't forget the muggles too! Some of them will fall for it for sure!

(Back at Draco's mansion)

Draco: While they're out getting the poptarts, we should play a game!

Hermione continued to read her book while eating her waffles.

Hermione: I think i'll just read.

Draco: Alright, fine! Be that way, stupid mudblood!

Colin: Let's play tag!

Sirius: Alright! TAG! (whacks Remus in the back with his hand very hard, causing his face to land in his cereal bowl) YOU'RE IT!

Remus: (froot loops and milk all over his face) Grrrr...PADFOOT!

And Sirius took off, knocking over his chair, as Remus jumped out of his chair, also knocking it over, and bolted after Sirius in fury.

Hermione: ...and the werewolf has left it's den.

Mcgonagall: (shaking her head) oh, those children...

Umbridge: (pushes Mcgonagall off chair) TAG! (giggles evily)

Mcgonagall: HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THE, DOLORES! (runs after Umbridge)

Draco: No! Stop! Only one person is it at a time!

Dumbledore: How delightful! It seems all the grownups have endulged themselves in a game of tag!

Percy: Now, really!

Ron: Bloody hell!

Pansy: Quite immature of them!

Neville: I'll say!

Ginny: Let us go outside and talk about the meaning of life.

Ron: Yeah...what!

That was the 14th chapter. This is taking awhile, I know, but it'll finished soon. Only 1-3 more chapters to go (hopefully) Please review! HAIL IL PALAZZO! eh, kidding...Excel Saga rocks my world.


	15. The final hour

Ok, you asked for it, here's the final (horrible) chapter of the story. I must warn you that the ending is pretty bad, but whatever. You can flame me. Sorry this chapter took over a year to get up. What can I say? I've been lazy.

Harry and Ron were running through Malfoy's garden, along with a few others running in various directions.

Harry: C'mon, Ron! Run before Umbridge catches us!

Ron: What? I thought we were running from Lupin!

Harry: Who cares? Both of them are 'it'!

Ron: And I thought I was going outside to discuss the meaning of life with Ginny and Percy!

Colin suddenly appeared out of the bushes.

Colin: Hi, Harry!

Harry: Not now, Colin! We're got to get away from Umbridge and Lupin!

Suddenly, Neville came bolting from the opposite direction of Harry, and crashed into him, sending poor Harry flying backwards into a bush.

Colin: (takes picture) wow! what a great shot!

Ron: Bloody hell, Neville! I think you gave Harry a concusion!

Harry: (rises up) no, i'm fine. Really.

(Colin takes a picture)

Ron stared in horror as blood pured out of Harry's nose.

Neville: Oh my god, Harry! I'm so sorry!

(Colin takes a picture)

Harry: Colin! Stop taking pictures of me every time I move!

Just then, Umbridge popped out from a near-by rabbit-shaped animal bush.

Umbrige: Ah-ha! Got you! (tags Harry) You're it, Potter-AAAAUGH! HE'S SPILLING BLOOD ALL OVER THE PLACE! HELP! THERE'S A DYING BOY COMING AFTER ME!

Umbridge ran off in terror, screaming and stumbling before Harry could chase her further.

Harry: Damn! Now what?

Harry then looked at Ron suddenly, eyes narrowing.

Ron: Harry? Why are you looking at me like that?

Harry slowly approached Ron, and he then leapt at him, tackling him to the ground. Harry painfully got up, groaning.

Harry: Tag. You're it.

Ron: Bloody hell, Harry! That was a rotten thing to do to your best pal!

Harry then collapsed on the ground.

Neville: Oh my god! Harry died!

Ron: No, mate. I think he just collapsed from that bloody nose. But we better get him inside before he does die!

So Ron and Neville carried a poor limp Harry into the house, with Colin trailing after them.

Meanwhile, Lucius and Draco were in the study, scheming and putting their evil plan in to actio-uuuh..I mean...

Draco: Oh look! Here comes Weasley, Longbottom, and camera boy!

Colin: My name's not camera boy!

Neville: Mr. Malfoy! Harry's dead!

Ron: I told you he's not-

Lucius: Draco! Didn't you explain to them to alert me when anyone EXCEPT POTTER was dying?

Draco: Oh, I forgot to tell them that.

Neville: You mean you just want us to let Harry die?

Ron: Well, it seems like a very Malfoyish thing to do.

Colin: Is 'Malfoyish' even a word?

Ron: I knew we shouldnt' have come to this stupid party! We're all doomed, aren't we!

Lucius: Erm, no. I didn't mean to say anything about Potter dying...we'll fix Potter up. Draco, fetch me some 'healing potions'.

Draco: (grins evily) Yes, father! (runs upstairs)

Ron: Why does this all seem so suspicious?

Lucius: Boys, please go outside. Now.

Neville: Can't argue with him.

So the three boys left the room, leaving poor Harry to his doom.

Lucius: Draco, summon everyone up to the front lawn now.

Draco: (grins evilly) Yes father.

Meanwhile, Snape, Fred, and George had managed to, what Lucius had called, "borrow" a muggle car. Snape was driving at the wheel, while Fred and George had cranked up the radio, which happened to be playing very loud heavy metal music. (shall we say Metallica?)

Snape: What kind of muggle listens to this bloody kind of crap?

Fred: This is totally awesome!

George: (is trying to sing along with the music)

Snape: (sighs) Why did it have to be them?

Fred: Hey, watch it there, Snape! You're about to crash into that limo ahead of us!

Hermione was still in the kitchen, reading her book. Ron, Colin, and Neville were just walking outside.

Ron: Bloody hell, Hermione! How long have you been there reading that book for?

Hermione: Oh, I don't know. 2 hours maybe? Or just 1?

Ron: Well, whichever, you've been here for too long! C'mon! I heard that Malfoy has one of those muggle bouncy circles outside! (pulls Hermione along outside)

Hermione: It's called a trampoline, Ron!

Colin: Why does Malfoy have so much muggle stuff?

Neville: I wonder how Trevor's doing upstairs

Upstairs, poor Trevor was being chased by half of the pets.

Ron: Aw, he's fine!

Meanwhile, Snape and the twins had arrived at the grocery store. Snape grabbe dthe poptarts while the twins had left their evil little candies about, causing rabies, insanity, and mayhem in the store.

Snape: I swear, there's something about muggles these days.

Snape swatted off a rabid boy that was biting his hand and dragged the twins out of the store before it could get worse.

Meanwhile, back in the study where Lucius had Harry...luckily, Harry was just gaining conciousness

Lucius: Draco should be here anytime now with those "healing potions" heh heh heh...

Harry: uh-oh...

Lucius: The dark lord shall reward me well with Potter's-

Harry: Look, sir! A muggle's filthying your front lawn by senslessly prancing around on it!

Lucius: What? How dare he!

Harry quickly ran upstairs to grab Hedwig and ran out the door onto the front lawn. He made his way to the large gates, but Draco stepped in the way.

Draco: And where do you think you're going, Potter?

Harry: Home! Now move out of my way!

Ron: Don't leave yet, Harry!

Sirius: Yeah! The party's just getting started!

Lupin: Actually Sirius, I think it's about to end very soon.

Sirius: Oh…

Before anyone else could say anything, a large iron cage dropped down, trapping everyone except Draco.

Percy: What the hell are you doing?

Draco: Putting the main part of my plan into action. Sicne you all left your wands at home, you are now at my mercy for father and I to hand over to the dark lord! He shall be very happy.

Hermione: You tricked us! You little-

Just then, Snape, Fred and George arrived back. Fred and George both dragged something out of the bushes as though they weren't aware of what was going on. Snape just glanced at everyone caught in the giant metal cage, dropped the poptarts near the gate, and walked in the opposite direction towards his home. Draco shrugged.

Draco: Thanks for coming to my party professor!

Ginny: Let us out of here!

Ron: Fred! George! Help us, would you?

Mcgonagall: What on earth is that thing you've brought out?

Fred: We invented a flying machine!

Percy: We already have airplanes, idiots!

George: Oh...really...well, we're going to try it anyway!

They both climbed into the large magical flying piece of crap and started pressing buttons.

Fred: Ready to go, George!

George: 3-2-1- BLAST OFF!

BOOM! (explosion) The flying machine exploded, and blasted all the windows.

Ron: Bloody hell! I'm impaled with glass!

Neville fainted at the site of all the blood.

Harry: But we're free from the cage! Everybody run!

Much cheering was heard as everyone ran from the ruined mansion to freedom, their pets following them in their wake.

Draco:...damn! Guess that plan didn't work out. And all that for nothing! Oh well, it was a fun party I guess. And at least things can't be any worse now!

Lucius: (comes out from the only part of the mansion not ruined) Draco! What the bloody hell was that noise? You and your friends had better not have made a mess of the mansion again! What the-(looks at the crumbled and burnt remains of 3 quarters of the mansion)DRACO!

Draco: oh crap...

And that's then end (finally) after 2 years, it's finally finished. I'm sorry if the ending was abrupt and horrible, but I really didn't want to continue this story, as I've lost interest in Harry Potter. But I did promise many times that I would finish this story, and I did. So there you go. Hopefully you're happy. If not, you can flame all you like. I don't care. I wrote this story in bad script format, and I hate myself for it. It'll probably get deleted off here, but whatever. Thanks for reading this story anyways!


End file.
